My favorite food
by SpringlesLover
Summary: Sasha is a sixteen year old girl who lives for food. However, she'll soon get another thing to her life: a boy, the sweetest asshole she've never met. (English ver of my first work)
1. Chips and beer

When I saw him, all I could think was that he was a bald midget, who reminded me of a certain character on TV.

This is the story of how I fell in love the most stupid, ridiculous and adorable guy I've never met before.

I should introduce myself. I'm Sasha Braus , a sixteen year old girl with a food problem , not like I'm fat, rather my way to look food is not what you say "normal" . People who know me and have seen me eat, says that caused a combination of fear and amaze. But it because I love food and when I say love, is live for it.

I met this guy at the party of a mutual friend. Jean Kirschtein. Let me talk to Jean. He is attractive in every sense of the word, but let's face it, is a dick.

Don't misunderstand me, when he lets you know him, he was almost nice and funny in his own way, of course. He had this weird obsession with this chick, Mikasa, an asian teenager who never left her brother and their little friend's side. It was very funny to see him enter in a room and immediately go after her looking like a tomato.

When I arrive to Kirschtein's house, I was greeted by Marco, the Freckled Jesus. He was nice with everyone without a pinch of egoism and with a genuine smile that would melt any heart. By the time I met him I thought he was Jean's boyfriend ( Jean if you read this, sorry), but what would think two guys who spend all their time together and sometimes acted as a couple? My idea faded when he introduce us his girlfriend Mina, a girl who was lovely and nice like him.

There I was, sitting in the garden, drinking a beer and eating an entire bowl of chips. I felt several eyes were on me, but really I care nearly as much as brussels sprouts (which should be the only food that I hate) because I didn't know anyone- Jean and Marco had seen me eat long ago, so it was pointless keep the composure .

At one point a hand touch my shoulder

I'm not an easy person to scare, but damn, I almost spit beer and chips from my mouth. When I turn a bald guy smiles at me.

"Can I sit here? "

_Why he ask? He can sit wherever he wants, maybe he just want to be polite._

"Sure"

"Connie" he said as he sat

"Sasha" I replied. He reminds me someone, but who—"Aang"

"What? Why did you- Oh My God! Why every time?! "

"Every time what?" Realizing how I called him

"Every time I meet someone, they say I look like that fucking avatar"

I try, really, but the laugh fall out of my mouth before I could stop it. He looked shocked why this girl who he doesn't know mocks him? , After a while he started laughing too.

When we realized all were watching us.

"Look," I said "we're the soul of the party"

"It's true" he said, gasping "by the way" with a serious tone, "Why are you here alone?"

"I don't know anyone," I said, feeling strange for the self pity.

"Me neither!"He says looking exited "Jean forced me to come"

Suddenly the doubt invaded me

"How do you know Jean?"

"I go to the same high school with him and Marco. And you?"

_Oh yeah, the way I met Jean was because of my stomach._

_I was on the bus, starving as always. Checking my bag hoping to find something to eat, when my stomach decided to make a sound very similar to an angry dog. Suddenly an angel, offers me a sandwich, when I look up to thank him, there was Jean, with his beanie, looking handsome. I think that's why I find him attractive. If someone gives me food, I will follow him/her till the end of my days._

_Oh he's looking you. Say something. Fast._

"On the bus to the way home"

"And why do you talked him?"

_Because he gave me a sandwich, and I thought he was an angel._

"I found him cute"

_What?! ! Uugh._

"Really?"

_He looks- sad? Disappointed?_

"But then I met him and I found out he was a dick"

When I said that, his smile returned, my cheeks felt warm.

As we talked, I discovered that we had much in common: we both loved challenges, no matter how strange or unpleasant were, we always accepted it. We both liked the pop/punk. And of course, we loved food, he in a much more "normal" way than me of course.

I didn't realize the time till Jean called us to go home. It was quarter past two am.

"Shit" Connie say "My mom's gonna kill me"

_Mine too; I know what it feels bro._

"Sash gives me your number"

_How subtle_

"What?"

"Give me your number to keep talking; my mom's not going to let me out for a while"

_He wanted keep talking with me? This is happiness? _

"Here" I wrote my number on his phone.

I save me as "Ponytail"

Me, "Aang"

We stayed two weeks punished, but luckily we both convince our mothers to keep our phones. We talked daily since then. Our themes were different each day, as our favorite band and our favorite series and comics.

One day, while eating a small snack after a bath, a song started playing on my cell. It was Connie.

"Hey ponytail"

"'Sup Aang"

"Are you busy this weekend?"

My heart stopped

"No, why?"

"Want to come to my place and eat pizza?"

"What kind of pizza?"

"Does matter the taste?"

"Size, Aang! Size!"

"Oh" he said before a short laugh "Large?"

"Deal"

"Ok I'll send you the address"

That weekend I had nothing to wear, I usually put the first thing that I found, but now, nothing seemed to look well.

When I finally find something, I was on the subway in my way to Connie's place.

I had this strange feeling of anxiety.

_I hope he like my dress. _


	2. Pizza and Chocolate

_Sasha comes today_

I woke up thinking about it, wearing my best shirt and some pants to match.

I invite her because my mother wouldn't let me go out for a long time after arriving at three in the morning, almost two weeks ago.

She let me invite Sasha, because I beg for two hours.

_Yes beg, a man does too._

I wanted to see her, she was an awesome friend, and I knew that after talking to her every day for two weeks. It was amazing how much we had in common, we both loved food. But after seeing her eats a bowl of chips on Jean's party, I assumed that she love level was higher than mine. A good expression would be "live to eat"

Before I can call the pizza's place, I got a message from Jean.

_Oh yeah, Jean_

_The first time I saw him I thought, well I still do, that he was an asshole. I met him when we got matched for a chemistry project, after twenty minutes of complaining because he couldn't work with his best friend Marco (the nicest guy I've met and so it's so difficult to understand their friendship), I could talk with him. It was more sympathetic and funny than anyone might think, but that doesn't overshadowed the fact that he was an idiot._

**Oi dwarf, wanna hang out today?**

_Oh shit. If I tell him I invite Sasha he never gonna let me alone._

**Grounded remember?**

_Good answer_

**I'll go to your place then**

_Oh no_

**You can't**

_Bad answer_

**Why not?**

_There's no way out._

**I invite Sash**

It takes a while for his response

**Aww the dwarf fell in love with Snow White. Don't worry I wouldn't interrupt c: **

_Now I have to stand this kind of messages forever_.

**I'll kill you when I see you horse face**

He hated being called like that, as much as I dwarf.

**Here I wait DWARF :D**

I call the pizza's place as fast as I could. Sasha will arrive in any moment. Order a large pepperoni with double cheese.

_Her favorite_

After twenty minutes of waiting, the pizza came and after two minutes, Sasha's too.

_Wow, looks amazing, cute ...and even sexy in that green dress._

_Mmm she smells like spring. Yes, spring flowers, trees and everything I love about spring._

"Hi" I said noticing that I had lost in my thoughts "come in"

"Thanks," she said closing his eyes and smelling the hot pizza that was still in my hands, causing me a second degree burn "Mmm...Cheese"

"Yeah, double cheese" I said proud of myself for make her smile "you can have a couple of cokes if you want"

"Ok"

When she entered in my room, my stomach turned. When she sat down beside me, so close that our shoulders touched, my heart raced across the room.

"What do you want to watch?" I said opening my computer as she opened the pizza box, devouring her first slice.

"What about _Hachi a dog's tale_?"

_What's that? It sounds like a cartoon movie, well is Sasha anyway._

"You've never seen it?"

I spat some pizza when she said that, but I didn't bother.

"No, what is?"

"It's a comedy"

_A _comedy_? What kind of comedy is called like that? It's up to something_

"Ok"

"I'll search it!" she said taking the computer off my legs, our hands touched.

I take a piece of pizza as she search without letting me see the screen while she doing it.

_This is embarrassing_

It wasn't a fucking comedy. It was about a damn and adorable dog, and his stupid and dead owner.

_Don't cry, for the love of God, not whit Sasha here, when she go, you can cry like a man, locked in the bathroom taking a shower._

Before the end of the film, she took my hand.

_She is crying. I never imagined her like this before. She's so cute, but it makes my heart squeeze. I'll not let anything or anyone make her cry again._

In the credits, she stopped crying, I remove the computer of my legs and noticed that were two slices of pizza left.

She ate hers faster than I could notice. When she finish, she look at my slice.

"Oh no"

"Pleease Aang!"

"No, I'm still hungry"

_Lie, but I like seeing her pout._

"Pleaaase"

"Okay"

"Thank you! I love-"

"BUT... with one condition"

"Condition?"

"You have to eat it with..." suddenly came to my mind "Chocolate"

"Chocolate? Are you fucking kidding me?! "

"Did I hear Sasha Braus, not accepting a challenge?"

She frowned

"Bring. The. Chocolate"

I didn't even realize that we're still holding hands, until I let her to go get it.

When I return, I notice that she had already given a bite to the slice.

"Well Miss Braus, are you ready?" I said wrapping the chocolate bar with the pizza.

"Wait"

"What?"

"What do I get?"

_She's smart_

"What do you want?"

"Mmm...Your favorite shirt"

_What?_

"But I'm wearing it!"

She hesitated for a moment

"What, are you ashamed of your body baldy?"

I think I blushed

"Of-of course not!" I said while I passed her the pizza with chocolate "Eat it!"

_How can she eat so fast? She's a monster, but at the same time is kind of attractive._

_I 'm sick._

"Done" she said triumphantly as she wiped her mouth with her napkin "Give it to me"

I blushed

"You're crazy" I told her as I took off my shirt for The Avengers, letting out a light my slightly marked abs.

It was her turn to blush.

"What" I said with my hot face.

"What? No-Nothing! Put something on please"

"Okay! Jeez" I said as I got up to my closet, taking the first thing I found.

"It's your turn Springer"

_What? I thought we're done with this_

"Shoot Braus"

Let's say the combination of coke, salt, pepper, and garlic powder, it's not something that should be legally permitted.

"I did it" I said with a grimace of disgust "my prize"

"What do you want?"

I smirked

_You know what I want._

"I hate you" she said as she quickly pulled her dress off and then she puts my shirt.

Don't get me wrong, she didn't let me look.

"Here" I said, throwing a pair of pants at her head "before you get arrested for being in lingerie on the street"

After that we continue with the challenges, in some point I put Sasha's dress and I started dancing like an idiot, as she started laughing in my bed.

_She has a cute laugh_

It was about eight o'clock when she left. With my clothes. She was also grounded. Her mother let her out only because she begged for two hours, and she has to be in her house before nine.

"Bye"

_I don't want you to leave._

"See you" she said with a puppy face.

She kissed me on the cheek and left.

We talked till two in the morning, after she told me she was home.

_I never thought it would be so easy talk with a girl._


	3. I'm not hungry

I came home, with Connie's clothes. My mother, after greeting me, looked me up and down.

_Oh hell, I thought I would be at work and would have time to change._

"Who's that outfit?"

"Uh, Connie's"

_I must be prepared for anything_

"And why you're wearing his clothes?"

"I stain; when I opened the can of coke it splashed me and Connie"

_Wow I didn't know that I could make up something so fast._

"What about your dress?"

"I was not going to bring all wet right? Besides Connie offered to wash it and give it to me later"

_I'm getting good at this_

"That's nice" she said doubtfully about my excuse "go wash, dinner's ready"

When I went up to my room, after putting my own clothes, I smell Connie's shirt.

_Smells like him. Axe, how they make all these delicious odors?_

When I realize what I was doing, I throw the shirt to my bed and go downstairs to dinner

_Connie's right, I'm crazy._

We talk till two in the morning. When we finished, I reread all our conversation. It was amazing how easy it was talk to him.

That day, about ten o'clock, Jean called me.

"Hey Braus"

"Hello Kirschtein"

"How was yesterday?"

_Did he know I went to Connie's? It's impossible, I should avoid it the same way I did with my mother._

"Yesterday? Normal, What about you? "

_Not the best way to avoid it, I know._

"Didn't you go to Connie's yesterday?"

_Crap._

"Yeah, he invited me to eat pizza and watch a movie"

_Too much information_

"Really?! That damn midget told me it was just for homework."

I understood why he lied; Jean could be very annoying with a man/woman friendship.

"And what did you saw?"

_Why he make so many questions?_

"Hachi: A Dog's Tale"

"Aww, I bet he just make you saw it so he can hold your hand or hug you while you're crying. Ha-ha"

_Actually, I force him saw it, and I hold his hand._

"Nah, he was too busy crying"

_Oh, Connie's gonna kill me_

"Oh My God " he said when he started laughing.

"Why did you called?" I said trying to avoid the questioning

"Oh that, you want to hang out with us on Friday after school?"

"Us?"

"Me, Marco and Connie"

_Connie_

"Okay, where?"

"We'll go to lunch and a movie"

_Lunch and a movie with Connie. I already did it, but now both were going to keep our clothes._

"Okay, see you Friday. Bye"

"Bye"

I couldn't wait for Friday. When it came, the only thing that I could think was Connie in his school uniform. I had seen it in Jean before, gray trousers, a white shirt with buttons, with the shield of their school "Wings of Liberty", and a tie with red and brown stripes.

"Braus!"

"Aahh!"

It was Levi, the French teacher, a pretty intimidating dwarf, who had apparently been watching me daydreaming for a while.

"Repeat the lesson" he said, frowning unnaturally

"Je ne sais pas Monsieur."

_"I do not know sir," I had learned that phrase quite well for his classes._

"Maudit gloutonne. I swear, if the next time you don't answer right, I'll take your ass to the principal's office"

"_Damn gourmand", it didn't offend me, Levi was like this with practically everyone._

"Oui Monsieur"

_Yes sir_

The last class of the day was with Hanji, the weirdest and crazy person I've ever met. She teaches anatomy with an impressive passion, if someone had the smallest wound, she noticed. According to her was the smell of meat cicatrize.

Check Out came; I met with the guys to eat.

_Connie looks amazing in uniform._

"So," Marco said smiling at me and Connie "Are you two dating or not?"

_Marco, I thought you were different, fucking Freckled Jesus._

"No!" Connie said, choking with his burger "How could I date her?"

_Auch_

"I don't see her that way, beside-"

"Connie" Jean interrupted when he saw my expression "Enough, anyone would be lucky to get someone great as Sasha"

_Thanks Jean_

"Excuse me" I said "I'm going to the restroom"

"Sash -"

"Connie, leave her" said Marco

_Why I'm crying?_

_It's not like what he said was a lie. I'm not his girlfriend, I hadn't even thought of that until now. So, why chest hurts so much? Connie is my best friend and I can't blame him, he would never like someone taller than him and for the way I eat, I didn't sound appealing to anyone._

_I must stop crying._

_Come on Braus, your father said you never have to cry, you promised._

_I remember when he taught me to control the bow, my hands hurt, they were full of calluses and blisters, and I began to weep._

_He took my hands and said "Come my petty potato" I remember he call me like that all the time "don't cry, Dad hurts to see those eyes full of tears, now you could be laughing , playing and jumping . I teach you arc so you can understand, no matter how difficult and painful it is you should always strive to hit the target."_

_At that time all I did was hug him and keep practicing with him. If I'd known it was the last time we played together, I'd hugged him more._

_I must stop crying._

I dried my tears and washed my face. And I went to the table.

When I arrive, Connie seem angry, but not with Jean or Marco.

_He's mad at me?_

"Let's go to the movie" Marco said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Ok" we all three said in unison.

I sat next to Jean; I couldn't stay close to Connie without my chest hurt.

That night I didn't talked him when I get home, after three weeks without fail, I couldn't.

"What's wrong honey?" My mom said, seeing that I hadn't touched anything on my plate.

"I'm not hungry"

_Bad answer_

"Okay girl, what's happening?" she said, with an angrier than worried voice.

_I can't stand it anymore._

"Connie"

"What he did?" she said getting angrier and angrier

"Nothing, it's what he said"

"What?"

"When Marco ask if we were dating, he said we're just friends"

_Now that I say it loud, my sadness sounds increasingly illogical._

"He got nervous when Marco asked that?"

_Why she asks that?_

"Yeah"

"Oh, then don't worry, also he gave you his favorite shirt right?"

_Wait, what?_

"How do you know it was his favorite?"

"Any mother would know" she said, raising the dishes "go to your room, and try to settle with him"

I did it. I went to my room and lay down on my bed, starving.

_I should have eat something, stupid Connie, because of him I have been acting weird lately and he make me feel -_

I almost fell out of bed when my phone began to ring. It was Connie.

My heart stopped, it was the second time because of him.

"Hello?" I said trying to sound nonchalant

"Hi Sash"

"What's up?"

"Can I come by your place tomorrow?"

_Who he thinks he is? First he says that only sees me as a friend and then wants to come here like that?_

Sixteen years, the worst age to have feelings.

"Why you want to come?" I said

"I want to talk "he said serious "I'll bring food"

_Damn, why he had to say food?_

"Okay, I'll send you the address"

"Ok bye, take care"

"Bye"

_Connie, fucking avatar, you know if you said food I'll accept anything._

The next day I wear the first thing I found. I didn't want to impress him anymore.


	4. Fries and Ketchup

I needed talk to Sasha.

After she left to the restroom, Jean and Marco looked at me.

_They're angry? _

_No._

_Disappointed?_

"Why did you say that, damn midget?" Jean said, pretty angry.

"It's true-"

"You know that's bullshit" he interrupted me clenching his fists.

_Uh, he's mad_

"What do you mean?" I asked before he punch me.

"Connie " Marco said. Jean was too angry to speak "It's obvious that you like her more than a friend."

_What? The fact that I can't stop thinking in her and have smelled her dress after she'd gone doesn't mean anything, right?_

"You hurt her Connie" Jean looked me in the eyes "I've known Sasha longer than you and, believe it or not, she's a girl"

_You think you know her more than I do? Did you know that she sleep with a stuffed monkey that her father gave her before he died? No, I'm the only one who knows, Sasha know she can trust me on everything, so don't feel so special._

"Plus" he continued "Sasha likes you"

My heart stopped

"What?"

"Are you so down that you don't listen? She likes you idiot and you like her too, but since you're too coward to accept it, now Sash is crying in the bathroom"

_Crying._

Before we can continue, Sasha came to the table, her eyes glazed.

_I'm a moron, idiot, dwarf; I've promised that she would never cry again. But now she wasn't crying for a movie, she was crying because of me._

_I hate myself._

Sasha didn't sit next to me in the movie. She didn't talk to me when I get home, after three weeks without fail. Neither of us did.

_I 'm an idiot._

Apparently, the fact that I didn't touch the food on my plate makes my mother worry.

"What is it, Bunny?"

_She didn't call me like that since I put braces when I was eleven._

"Nothing"

She hit me in the neck

"You know I hate lies, what's wrong?"

"First, Auch" My answer seemed to anger her more "Second, I think I told Sasha that I don't see her more than a friend"

She hit me, again.

"Aahh. Why was that?"

"I told you I hate lies"

_What?_

"It's true"

"You like Sasha, and surely she likes you too. Why did you say that?"

_Everyone noticed except us?_

"Why do you say that?" I said really confused

"You gave her your favorite shirt. You don't even let your cousin wear it when he stay here, why did you give it to her if you don't like her?"

_Oh God, I like Sasha. How I didn't notice it before?_

"Excuse me, it was delicious" I said standing of my chair and heading to my room as fast as I could.

_I was an idiot, why I didn't accept the fact that the girl drives me crazy since the moment I saw her?_

_I have to call her. Before things get worse._

"Hello?"

_Thanks for answering._

"Hi Sash" I said trying to sound calm

"What's up?"

_I think I like you._

"Can I come to your place tomorrow?"

_I know I had no right to ask that after what I said._

"Why do you want to come?"

_I want to talk you about what everyone knew and apparently we don't_

"I want to talk" trying to sound serious, "I'll bring food"

_Bingo, with food in the middle she would accept anything._

"Okay, I'll send you the address later"

"Ok bye, take care"

"Bye"

_Ok "Sasha Recovery Plan" in action._

_First, take a bath. Second look like a fucking model, a plaid shirt and tight jeans. Third get food._

_Food. What can I bring to say I'm sorry, chocolate? No, after what happened with the pizza I think I'll never be able to see chocolate again. It has to be delicious._

When I came to Sasha's place, I froze in front the door.

_Come on, if she accept you to come is because she doesn't hate you. And for the food of course._

_Ring the bell._

I hear the sound of the knob and I put the bag of food in front of me.

_There's no turning back Springer._

There she was, with a green sleeveless shirt and jeans.

_Green is his favorite color, how can anyone look so cute with something so simple?_

"Hey, can I come?"

"It depends" she said before let me in.

"Of what?"

"What you brought to eat?"

_Sasha please never change_

"Fries and ketchup"

"Come in"

_I adore you._

We sat on the couch in the living room; her mother was at work so we were alone in that big house.

"So?" she said as she ate "what you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry"

"Why?" she told me indifferent.

_You know why, but you will force me to say it, don't you?_

"About saying that I only see you as a friend"

_This makes no sense. But it doesn't matter, all to make Sasha forgive me._

"Don't worry, I don't blame you, what would you see in someone like me?" My heart squeeze "I just know eat and nothi -"

"Sasha" I interrupted.

_Say it_

"I lied"

"What?" she said really confused

"I like you. I like you from the moment that I saw you eating that bowl of chips in Jean's party"

She blushed

_Keep going_

"I was terrified, what would happen if I don't like you the way I like you? I couldn't be able to see your face again. But it was worse, I make you cry, after I've promised you would never do that again"

She stayed silent. Looking at me.

_Say something, please._

"That's the reason I came, if you don't want to forgive me its okay, I understand"

I make my way to the door.

_I really wanted she forgive me, I'll never find someone like -Aahh_

Sasha hugged me before I could touch the knob.

"Sash?"

"Connie"

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

_This isn't time to joke Springer._

She nodded her face against my neck, her breath tickled.

"I like you, Aang"

_I can't believe it. Jean, Marco and my mom were right. I never thought Jean were right in something._

_What do I do? I kiss her? No, it would be rushed._

My thoughts were interrupted by Sasha's lips.

_They taste like ketchup, what a treat. Now this is my favorite flavor._

When we pull away, we were both red, staring each other.

"Wow" was all that came out of my mouth.

"Wow? Is that all you have to say?"

_I adore you_

"You taste like ketchup "she looked at me shocked "and I love it"

She chuckled.

"You're a dork Connie"

"But you kissed me anyway, right?"

His face turned a subtle pink.

"Shu-shut up, I did it only because you didn't say anything. Let's eat"

She took my hand and led me to the couch.

After eating, we were watching TV. My arm around her and her head on my shoulder, it felt like paradise.

Her hair smells awesome, I can't believe that she feels the same way that I do, is like a dream.

I have to ask.

"Sash?"

"Yes?" she said without lifting her head from my shoulder.

Say it.

"You want to be my girlfriend?"

_Why don't you say anything? This is killing me, I should never ask._

"Forget it, its stup-"

She kissed me in the cheek.

"Just for you know" she said looking into my eyes "that's a yes"

"Really?"

"Do you think I would say no to a celebrity? Aang" she said with a smile in her face.

"Someday I'll find someone like you Braus" I said

"You can't, I am unique" she said sticking his tongue out in mockery.

I kiss her.

_It's my turn_

"I know" I said "if there were two of you I don't know what would happen to the food on the world"

We stayed like that all afternoon, mocking each other, calling us in different ways, but always in a loving way, as we had done for three weeks.

Her mother came from work about eight o'clock.

_Oh God._

"Hello Mrs. Braus" said jumping off the couch to shake hands

_She's like Sasha._

"Connie, right?" I nodded "what are you doing here alone with my daughter?" She said serious.

"Oh? Me? Nothing we- we were- Ehh—Sasha?!

Suddenly she began to laugh

"Honey I was joking; you didn't have to get so nervous"

_Now I understand why Sasha is like she is._

"I think I should go" I said embarrassed "Bye Sash"

"Wait" her mother say "stay for dinner"

"I don't want to bother Mrs." I said, still embarrassed.

"No bother" she said taking my arm and leading me to the kitchen "you'll be my assistant, Sasha darling, stay there dinner will be ready in thirty minutes"

In the kitchen, she approached me and whisper

"Now I will teach you to prepare the Sasha's favorite food"

_I thought all the food was her favorite._

"Okay"

"Baked potatoes, asparagus and rice"

"That's her favorite?"

"Hers and her father's" she said a little sad "so you'll have to show off"

_She is very kind._

"I'll do my best," I said making a military salute.

Cooking it isn't as easy as I thought. I burn myself with oil while I was making rice.

And when the potatoes were ready, I took the font off the oven, without cook mittens.

Better than that gourmand like it.

Sasha devours her plate and asked for more before her mother started with hers.

"It's delicious" she said

"Don't thank me" her mother said "this little soldier cook it all"

Sasha looked at me surprised

_Didn't see that coming don't ya?_

"Aang, you know cook?"

_If burn yourself while you do it doesn't matter, then yes, I know cook._

"It wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't, right?"

She blushed.

_Oh heck, I said boyfriend, her mother didn't know yet, we just started six hours ago and I already ruined it._

"Boyfriend?" her mother said.

"Ah yes, this ... I asked Sasha to be my girlfriend"

_I 'm dead_

"Aww" she said as she stood up from her chair to hug me "how good you decided you"

_What? She isn't angry?_

She kissed me on the cheek and turn to Sasha.

"When you were going to tell me?"

"Once we were alone" she said looking like a tomato.

_I'm the luckiest man in the world._

About ten o'clock, I say goodbye to Sasha's mother, and when I went to say goodbye to Sasha, she said

"I'll walk you to the door"

"Okay"

I closed the door behind me.

We looked each other.

_Those eyes can melt my heart._

I kiss her in farewell.

She still had potato flavor in her lips.

_This is the third time I kiss her today, I would never get tired of her lips._


	5. Friends and Peaches

**Notes: **You're gonna love me and hate me in this chapter

muajajajajajaj (im a mean person)

* * *

It'll take some time to explain everything that's going on. It must be weird for them see that my best friend is now my boyfriend.

First I should introduce myself, I'm Jean Kirschtein, friend of Connie Springer and Sasha Braus, two idiots made for each other from the moment they met. But both are too blind to notice.

Yes, you heard right, my friend Marco, is now my boyfriend.

How all this happened? If there were a simple way to explain it, I would, seriously.

Marco is my best friend since I can remember. We always were neighbors and we went to the same school since sixth grade.

It's the kindest person I've ever met, the motherfucker doesn't see anything wrong to the world, so for me, and for many, it's so hard to understand our friendship. Well four weeks ago, what I thought feel for him gave a one hundred eighty degree turn. Apparently at that party some things happened that'll affect both of our lives.

I invite several of my friends to that party, but the most important arrive two hours before, so we can be alone.

About a month before ago, he had submitted us his girlfriend Mina, a lovely girl, who was almost as good as he was. She was his first girlfriend, so I had never experienced that feeling before.

I also had "girlfriends ", girls which was a week and then I broke up with them because I was bored listen their problems with me. If I knew the reason before I would not have gone through so many breaks, and my reputation as a "heartbreaker" in school, wouldn't have existed.

We were getting the things for the party when I decided to ask.

"Marco?"

"Yes?"

"What do you see in Mina?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just want to know why you asked her to be your girlfriend without knowing her a while before"

_As much as I know you_

"Oh, I think it's because I found her nice, and because everyone said we would make a cute couple, so why not give it a shot?"

_People can say that bugs are delicious, but you wouldn't eat them, right?_

"I don't think she's right for you"

_Why did you say that?_

"Who would be the "right" for me, Jean?"

"I don't know, someone you can talk about anything, someone that could laugh about you and you can laugh about _him_ without get mad"

"Him? What are you saying?"

_Oh shit, how could I say that? There must be a way to out of this._

"Sorry man, I didn't mean that I just-"

"Jean" he said really serious "let's finishes with the things for the party"

"Okay"

My friends came and went straight to the garden, Mina was one of the first to arrive, she was greeted by Marco. He kisses her. I just stand there looking like an idiot as a girl interferes between me and my best friend.

_Why I still think Mina interferes? Marco never complained of my girlfriends, why it's so hard to accept it? Mina isn't bad, she's a good girl who will look after him._

A few hours later, after everyone has arrived, I saw Connie sat next to Sasha and started talking nonstop.

_These two are perfect for each other._

"Marco look-" he wasn't at my side when I talked.

He was on the couch with Mina, drinking sodas, because none of them drank beer. They laughed, talked, kissed and held hands.

_Jean control yourself, drink something, it will calm you._

Three beers later, nothing, zero. My chest ache still was there when I looked them in the couch. I kept drinking, in my fifth can, I search them with the eyes, but I couldn't find them.

They must be doing it in my parent's room

_I kept drinking because of that thought._

Near one o'clock, most of the people had gone. Mina was one of the first who left around midnight. At two, we were just Marco, me, and those two idiots who were still in the garden.

"Hey Braus, Springer! Go home, it's late and I want to sleep! "

I'm not a nice person, no need to say. Most of people call me an idiot or a moron, but not Marco and I think that's one of the reasons why he's my best friend.

"Are you okay?" He asks when the guys have left and again we were alone in my house.

"Yeah, a little drunk maybe, that's all"

"How much you drink?"

"I stopped counting at my fifth" he looked worried "Are you mad?"

"Why did you drink so much Jean?"

_Because my chest kept hurt when I looked at you two._

"There must be a reason?"

"You only drink when you're happy or when you're sad, and you weren't exactly happy tonight"

I hate the fact you know me so well, if you didn't I could tell you that I broke up with my girlfriend or shit like that, but no, you had to be my fucking best friend.

"We're not together as before, a while ago I wanted to tell you how Connie and Sash seemed like soul mates, but you were on the couch, making out with Mina"

_I'm jealous?_

"As before, you mean a month ago?"

"Exactly"

"Jean, are you jealous of Mina?"

_I don't know, apparently yes._

"What? Why would I be jealous of her? She your girlfriend, I'm your friend, and if I were jealous, don't you think it would be a little fag? "

Don't misunderstand me, everyone can love whoever they fucking want , but it's strange that I feel jealous of my best friend's girlfriend .

"Look" I said trying to get out of this "I don't want talk about this, let's go sleep"

We went to the room, I remove my clothes and put on my pajamas, and no matter the fact that Marco was there.

"Where's the sleeping bag?" Marco said, while I was already in my bed.

"No" I said pulling his arm and forcing him to fall right next to me "you sleep here"

I hugged him with all my strength to keep him in my side

"Jean, let me go, you're drunk!" he said squirming unable to leave my embrace.

"Nope" I kissed him in the cheek, very close to his lips "Night Marco"

He blushed.

The next morning I woke up with a horrible hangover

_What time is it? Why my arm is is asleep? What's that smell? My deodorant doesn't smell like that._

Bum bum.

My head collide with Marco's chin, increasing my pain.

"Marco, what are you doing in my bed, and why I'm hugging you?"

"You didn't remember, don't you?" he said focusing his eyes "You got drunk, you kissed me and don't let me out of here"

I blushed

_I kissed him, on the cheek, but a kiss is a kiss. Shit_

"Uh, sorry," I said as I let him go "I think I get a little loving when I get drunk"

"You think?" He said as he stood up "Come on get up, I'll make you coffee, I want to talk you about something"

"Ok"

While we were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee Marco said

"I broke up with Mina"

"What?"I said choking with my coffee "Why?"

_It shouldn't sound so happy._

"I thought about what you said. And Mina deserves someone to look after her and someone who love her, and I realized that that's not me"

_He thought about how should be the right person for him? Or the fact I said "him"? _

"Sorry"

"No, Jean now I want you to tell me why you were jealous, or whatever it's happened to you lately"

"I don't know dude, if you knew the reason why my chest hurts every time I see you two together, I'll tell you"

He looked surprised

"Jean" he said after a while "you like me?"

What?

"Marco, are you telling me fag?" I said, really angry

"No! It's because the way you've been acting lately and the fact you're jealous of Mina, any would think of that"

"Marco, I'm not jealous of Mina. I think its better you go"

"Jean" he said, standing up from his chair, "Please"

"Get out! Do you think you can tell me fag without me getting mad?"

"Fine Jean" he said seriously opening the door "when you understand what is happening to you, let me know, I can't stand your idiocy any longer"

_It is the first time he called me an idiot. Auch_

I didn't talk to Marco that week, in school I sat with Connie, who kept talking about Sasha.

"Hey horse face" Connie said as we ate, Marco was sitting in the other side of the cafeteria.

_Uugh hate that nickname_

"What do you want dwarf?"

"What's happening between you and Marco?"

_Isn't it obvious?_

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Dude anyone would notice that you have been avoiding him since the party. Didn't he break up with Mina that night? "

"Yeah, so?"

"Shouldn't you be happy?"

What, did you know?

"Why should I?"

"Don't you like Mina?"

Connie couldn't notice a bomb even if there one in his nose

"No! What makes you think that? "I said angrier than I should.

"Dude, you've been acting really weird since Marco started dating her, anyone would realize that you're jealous"

If Connie realized of that, it must be very obvious.

"I have to go, bye dwarf" I said as I got up and took my backpack

"The school doesn't end jet Jean" he said as he ran after me.

"I don't care! Tell them I'm sick or something!"

When I get home, my parents were at work, so I could be alone.

_I have to calm down; there must be a logic reason for what I'm feeling._

_Do I like Marco?_

_That would mean I'm gay, now that I think, I never question my sexuality. I always saw men date women and I did the same. It wouldn't be a bad thing, I never judge anyone for something like that, I judged them for their fucking attitude. Marco is nice, friendly and he is the only person who knows what happens to me only with looking my eyes._

_I like Marco._

And I realized, now I knew why I had been more idiotic than usual lately.

_Fuck, I like Marco, how I couldn't like that freckled Jesus? He's perfect, and I treat him like garbage when he asks me if I like him, I couldn't accept that, not like now. Thanks to Connie I finally understand._

_I never thought that dwarf was right with something._

_I must speak with Marco._

After a week without talking to him, I sent him a message.

**Marco?**

He took a while to respond.

_I forgot he was still in school._

**What is it?** He answered

**I need to talk to you, can you come after school?**

**What do you wanna talk about?**

_I think I like you._

**Just come, ok?**

_Nice Jean._

**Okay, bye.**

_Thanks Marco._

**Bye**

He came home around four in the afternoon. Apparently he wasn't very happy for be here.

"Hi" said

"Hi" he said as he entered and sat on the couch "what do you want to talk?"

"Ok" I said, sitting beside him, our knees brushed "Now I understand what happens to me, but you must promise not to say a word till I end"

"Okay" said settling "Shoot"

_Ok Kirschtein, you can, just tell that fucker how you feel._

"Marco, I'm eighty percent sure" I take air "I was jealous of you and Mina, because I like you"

He was surprised and the tips of his ears were pink.

"This is most unusual for me than for you, when you started date Mina and not having you around as before, made me realize that I want to always be by your side, that's cliché, but it's true. You're my best friend and the only person who understands me without saying a word. When I saw you kissing Mina, I realized I want your lips to me and no one else"

Marco was totally blushing.

_Keep going_

"I can't, I can't see you with someone other than me. All I want is to hold you, kiss you and wake up with you like we did a week ago, with the difference that you holding me back. "

I realized I had my face hot

"Jean" said Marco, after being silent for a while "you're an idiot"

"Tch. Thanks man, I just opened my heart and you treat me like-"

I couldn't finish the sentence.

_Marco is kissing me. His lips are soft and taste like peach._

_ He ate before coming here? _

_Wait, does this mean he likes me?_

_Wow I sometimes do stupid questions._

When we finally move away, Marco looked like a tomato that highlighted his freckles.

"I love you" I said

_Crap._

"Jean"

That was all he could said before my mom arrived from work.

_Shit._


	6. Tea and Coffee

**Notes: **I'm so sorry I know it's late, but like a "normal" person I have homework and something called "life" (I think it a Myth)

Hope you guys like it, it was very difficult write this one (Marco is too good)

* * *

I'm Marco Boldt and I'm in love with my best friend.

One week ago I had broken up with Mina, Jean had not spoken to me in all that time until today.

Jean didn't show up in the last class.

_He surely left at lunch._

My phone rang in the middle of math class, with Keith Shadis, a tall, intimidating and ex army general.

Apparently he was discharged, but no one knows why.

I remember the first day he came, he put us all in a row and started asking algebra problems and Connie, of course, had the wrong answer.

Keith took Connie's head and raised him from the floor, and while he frowns in an unnatural way he said:

"You should know the answer, what have you been doing to forget something like that, you bastard?"

Nobody said anything; we were just there, hoping that he actually didn't kill Connie.

After a month, we realized that he wasn't really a bad person. He just did that to scare us, like a warning, never interrupt his class.

"Boldt! That was your phone?"

"Y-Yes Sir!"

_Yes, we called him Sir._

"What is so important to interrupt my class?" he said

"I don't know sir! I only get a message"

"Get your ass out of the room!" He said pointing at the door "Before I make you run ten laps to the school field"

_Thanks?_

"Yes sir!"

I leave and sat on the floor right in front of the class room.

Jean asked me to come to his place, in the most "friendly" way as possible.

_Well is Jean after all, you can't ask him to be friendly._

When the school finish, I say goodbye to Connie and make my way to Jean's house, it was twenty minutes by walk, so I could eat some peaches from lunch and immerse in my own thoughts

_What he want to talk about?_

_Well, I told him that he could talk to me when he knew what was wrong_

_I told him idiot, I never called him like that before. Even when we met._

_I still remember that day; I was playing in my front yard. Jean had moved the day before to the next door house. When I saw him, all I could thought was that his hair was weird, top blonde and the shorter part was brown._

_He sat beside me on the grass; he asked me why I wasn't playing with the kids that were in the other street._

_When I told him that they always bothered me because I preferred playing with legos to play football with them, he got up and gave them a beating._

_It doesn't mattered that they were older, higher or the fact that they were three and he just one._

_He back to me with his nose bleeding and his clothes full of dirt._

_"Why did you do that?" I said really confused and angry "you don't even know my name, why you fight them?"_

_I really thought he was an idiot, but I didn't think it was right to tell him._

_He shrugged._

_"You seem like a nice kid" he said "I don't think is right what they do to you" he grinned, he was toothless._

_"What's your name?" he continued "Mine is Jean Kirschtein"_

_"Marco Boldt" I said as I got up taking his hand leading us to my mother so she could heal his wounds._

_From that moment, we were inseparable._

_This week has been a nightmare. I miss Jean; I had never been so long without talk to him._

_I need him_

_When I broke up with Mina it didn't hurt as much as not having him around._

_ In fact, I broke up with her because I thought Jean was jealous._

_Do I like Jean?_

I couldn't answer my question; I get Jean's home and ring the doorbell.

"Hi" said Jean

"Hi" I said as I entered and sat on the couch "what do you want to talk about?"

"Ok" he said as he sat beside me, our knees touched "Now I understand what happens to me, but you must promise not to say a word till I end"

_I don't care what you want to talk about, while you talk to me is fine_

"Okay," I said "Shoot"

"Marco, I'm eighty percent sure" he took air "I was jealous of you and Mina, because I like you"

_Wait, what? Jean likes me? Since when? How I didn't notice it? I feel my face hot._

I didn't pay much attention of what he said, but I could hear this.

"- when I saw you kissing Mina, I realized I want your lips to me and no one else"

_Jean feels the same as me._

_When I saw him kissing his girlfriends, the only thing I could think about was what his lips taste like_

_None of us notice it _

"I can't, I can't see you with someone other than me. All I want is to hold you, kiss you and wake up with you like we did a week ago, with the difference that you holding me back"

_That night I slept like a baby._

_At first I just wanted out of there because I was scared of feeling so comfortable and safe in his arms_

"Jean" I said after a while "you're an idiot"

_My idiot_

"Tch. Thanks man, I just opened my heart and you treat me like-"

I don't let him finish.

_His lips are dry, but really warm. They taste like coffee, he must have been nervous while he was waiting._

When we pull apart, we both were red.

"I love you" he said with his eyes closed.

_What?_

"Jean" that was all I could say when Jean's mother arrived from work.

_Oh god, I'm dead._

Jean's mother was like him, when you got to know her; she was friendly and even affectionate.

It was also one of the most religious people I had known, it wasn't a bad thing, but what she would thought of his son and his best friend so close that their noses were touching.

_There's no way out._

"What are you doing?" she said surprised and angry

_Jean it was a pleasure to meet you._

Before I could say anything, Jean got up from the couch and said

"Mom, let me explain-"

"Jean" said his mother "you're a ..." she didn't finish the sentence, but we both understand what she meant.

"Apparently yes" Jean said, trying to ease up the situation.

"What did I do to deserve such punishment Lord?" his mother said crossing herself.

"Punishment?" He said getting mad "What are you talking about?"

_Jean calm down, please._

"You" she said pointing me "You are responsible for my child feel like that, always being near him, being kind and caring, how Jean wasn't going to feel confused? I want you out of his life!"

His mother came to me, raising his hand.

She's going to hit me.

It doesn't matter.

Endures whatever, but I would never get away from Jean, I sear it.

Before she could, Jean stood in front of me and held his mother's hand.

"Mom!" he said

He's not angry, he's sad?

"If what I'm feeling were Marco's fault, believe me I would have hit him a long time ago" he released her and looked into her eyes "Why don't you accept the fact that your son loves his best friend?" His eyes were glazed.

"Jean" said her mother "What will the neighbors say? In your school? People are mean"

"I don't give a shit what people think!" Jean said crying "The only people who care enough to me are you!"

"Marco" she said "go home"

"Mrs. please"

"Go home Marco!"

I look Jean to say goodbye

_He's crying, I would like to hug him, I feel like I would never have the chance to do it again._

I got out of there as fast as I could.

That night, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened.

_Jean, I love you._

_That was all I could have said. But I didn't, I was terrified._

_Surely they will move out or change Jean to other school._

_I won't be able to see him again_

_I felt as tears sprang as I think that._

_No, I have to be strong, for Jean and me, I must be strong._

_I have to sleep…_

_At least a few hours, I have to sleep._

_No, I couldn't sleep. I was trying to think of ways to take Jean away from here without hurting my mother._

_I didn't find anything._

When I left home to go to school, there was Jean.

_He looked tired; probably he didn't sleep all night._

He has a bruise in his cheek.

_Does his mother hit him?_

"Jean what happened to you?"

"Ah that? " he said "it was my father last night"

_His father._

_He says it so natural, as if he were used to it._

"What are you doing with that?" I said pointing the bag that was in his hand.

"Can I stay in your place a couple of days?"

_What?_

"Jean, what happened?"

"Marco we have to go school, I'll tell you later" he said as he start to talk

"Jean" I said, taking his arm and sat us down on the stairs of the entrance "tell me now"

"Okay" I said sighing "last night when my dad came home, my mom told him everything. There was a big fight, my father punch me when I curse. Besides, as my father made me understand, they both have suspected it before, but they denied it because the religion of my mother and my father's pride"

"And they kick you out?" I said putting my hand on his shoulder so he can continue.

"No, I just don't want to see their disappointed faces every morning" he said tearfully "Can I stay here a while? I have nowhere to go"

I hugged him. The way I want to do it yesterday. The way I would from now on.

"Of course you can Jean" I said stroking his head.

"Thank you" he said as his tears fell from his cheek to my t-shirt.

_Jean hate cry, he always tries to contain himself._

_But I think now it's too much._

"Jean" I said when he look up "I love you"

I kissed him gently, letting him know that it would never let him go.

"You finally say it dude" he said smiling and wiping his tears "I never thought you would"

"Come" I said getting up and taking his hand "leave the bag at home"

"What about your mother?" Jean said worried "you told her?"

_After last night, I only greet her and went straight to my room._

"No" I shrugged "I think it's time to do it"

He frowned and followed me to the entrance.

My mom was in the kitchen table with a cup of tea.

"Mom" I said to get her attention.

"Hi honey, did you left something?" she said before looking up and seeing Jean "Oh, hi Jean how are-what happened to your face? Have you fought again? How many times have I told you-" then she saw the bag and our holding hands "What's going on here"

"Mom" I said squeezing Jean's hand "can he stay a couple of days?"

"Boys" she said, not angry, but rather frustrated for not being able to understand what was happening" tell me what is going on now"

We told her everything.

The party, the fight, the kiss, Jean's parents, the "escape ".

Everything.

I didn't realize I was crying until my mother dry the tears from my cheek with her thumb.

Then she hugs us.

"Jean" she said, almost whispering "stay all you want, I'll help you. Both of you"

"Mrs. Boldt" Jean said with some tears in his eyes "Why you're not mad?"

She pulls apart from us and put Jean's face in her hands while she was smiling.

"Why would I be mad? Because you love my son? Because he loves you back? "

Jean was really surprised.

_I love my mom_

"Besides" she continued "I would get mad if you hurt my baby"

_She didn't call me that way in years._

Jean released my hand and hugged her.

"Thanks" he said hiding his face in my mom's neck "I would never hurt him, any of you"

"Don't worry" my mom said as she stroked his back "now, go to school before you get late, I'll take that bag to Marco's room"

I toke Jean's hand in the way to school, but two blocks before reaching it, he let go my hand.

"Marco" he said looking at the ground "I 'm sorry ..."

"Jean" I said putting my hand on his shoulder "I understand, don't worry"

He hugged me and whispered in my ear

"I promise that someday I'll hold your hand, I'll kiss you, hold you in public, but ..."

"Jean" I said when we parted "only when you're ready"

Two weeks later, we met at the mall with Sasha and Connie. Luckily Jean's cheek was almost its normal size, so we didn't have to explain anything to Sasha.

Connie acted like an idiot when I joked if he was with Sasha.

_It reminds me a little of what happened with me and Jean_

That evening when we got home, Jean looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I said

"It's like I've seen me" he said putting his face in his hands "what Connie said, how Sasha cried. I did you the same thing; I swear I hate me more than him"

"Jean, don't worry. Besides I didn't cry, I'm a man" I said in a husky voice as I put my arm around his shoulders

"A stupid man" he said before kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Jeez, thanks" I said as I chuckled

A week later, way to school, Jean, who was apparently more reliable, decided not to let go of my hand two blocks before arrive school, as he had done all this time.

"Jean" I said "You're gonna be okay? I mean that in school they can tell us something"

"Let them say what they want!" He said, raising our hands in victory and shouted "I love Marco Boldt and don't give a shit what people think!"

_This asshole_

"Okay, okay I get it! Calm down!" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

_It's so easy to make him blush._

"H-Hey " Jean said looking down trying to hide his blush "If someone says something bad, I'll take care of take everyone of his teeth"

"Thank you?" I said laughing.

_I'm glad he's calmer right now_

_We both know that at some point we will have to talk to their parents, but I rather_ _enjoy these quiet moments._

Everyone, and saying everyone I meant even the teachers looked at us when we walked in holding hands, many commented to themselves, some even congratulated us, not sarcastically, but in a sincere way.

No one dared to say anything bad; Jean's reputation was enough to defend both.

When we got to the classroom Connie was in his seat apparently texting Sasha.

_I'm glad they have fixed thing up, now they are inseparable._

_Like we are._

"Hey Springer!" Jean shouted from the door like every morning.

Connie looked up.

"Hey Kirschtein! Hi Mar-" he notice how our fingers were interlocked

"What the hell is going on here?" he shouted from his seat.

_Connie, I don't even understand._

* * *

**Notes 2:**If i make you hate Jean's parents, my role here is completed ujujuu


	7. Popcorn and hotdogs

**Notes:** So yeah basically I wanted to thank you for the favorites and followers and everything, you're awesome!

We're half way ...(there'll be 14 chapters ujujujuj)

This chapter is Connie's POV so...yeah

* * *

I was in the classroom, before the classes had started, I was texting with Sasha and eating a chocolate bar.

_Finally I overcome that phase of chocolate._

Then I heard Jean called me from the door

"Hey Springer!" he cry like every morning.

I looked up from my phone.

"Hey Kirschtein! Hi Mar-" and I saw them.

_What's going on?_

_They came together as always, they're neighbors. But now they're holding hands._

"What the fuck is going on here?" I shout from my seat

_You better had a good explanation._

"Apparently we're dating" Marco said with a shrug.

_Dating, What? When? How?_

"So you're trying to tell me" I said very seriously "that you broke up with a cute, adorable and sweet girl like Mina" I point Jean "For this asshole?"

I couldn't help but laugh to say the latter.

Jean released Marco's hand and went towards me pulling me from the neck, making me fall from my bench

"What do you mean whit asshole? Dwarf" he said with a smirk.

_Fuck, damn you chokehold, I can never get out from this._

"Aahg, Marco help!" I said stretching my hand to him.

"No" he said crossing his arms "ask apologies to Jean"

_What? Marco you're a traitor._

"Oh come on!" I shout

"Do it, dwarf!" Jean said, laughing.

"Aahh no! Get off me!" I said hitting his ribs, without results.

_I need air, but I can't give up, Jean always wins._

"Say I'm cute as Mina!" he said squeezing the chokehold

_I can't breathe._

"You're cute as Mina" I said with me last remaining air.

He finally let me go. When he did, I fell on the floor

_Air, precious air_

"Aww thanks dwarf" Jean said stroking my head

"Shut up damn horse face" I said catching my breath "I'll win someday"

"That will happen when I stop loving Marco" he said putting his arm around his shoulders "that means, never!" And then he kisses him.

"Oh please" I said covering my eyes "get a room!"

_I always say that when I see a couple kissing in public._

_I think I should quit that because now I'll be one of those couples._

At that time Keith entered the room.

Thanks to him, I realized how all our classmates had watched our scene.

"Get a life!" I say sitting in my bench.

_If anyone dares to say something I'll kill him._

Keith started the class after everyone had sat.

_I hate math, how can I use logarithm in real life? In nothing, they're useless!_

_Sasha hates math too._

_Sasha._

_It's been five days since I kiss her and I want to do it again._

_Every kiss would be a different meal with her._

_I can't believe we four are dating our best friends._

_Now that I think, I haven't told them that Sasha and I are dating._

_How should I? Should I get with her by the hand like they did? Or I tell them directly?_

_I think this is one of "those" moments._

_I must talk to Sasha._

When the class finally ended, I sent her a message.

**Sasha**

**Hi honey, what's up?** She said after a while.

_She said honey? Why she's so fucking cute?_

_Focus Springer._

**You want to play a prank on Jean and Marco?**

**That question insults me, of course I do!**

**Come this evening to my place and I'll give you details.**

**Ok, see you**

**Bye babe**

_I told her babe, maybe I should tell her darling or love. Aahg is too late for that. Sasha will come to my house. Should I tidy up my room? Nah, Sasha knows me very well to do that, plus I don't think we'll move from the couch_

When school finish, Jean and Marco asked me to go with them to the mall, but I told them I had to study for an exam, my mother would never forgive me if fail again.

_If I would told them I had to study without my mother's warning they wouldn't have believed me._

_Even I wouldn't have._

I went home as fast as I could. I change clothes and wait for Sasha with a bowl of popcorn. She came around five o'clock.

"Hi" I said greeting her with a kiss

_Tastes like banana._

She blushed

_I'd never get tired of that blushing face._

"What?" I said when we pull apart "You still can't believe you're dating with such a great guy like Connie Springer?"

"Connie" she said, now with a light pink tone in the face "you're blushing too"

_Shit_

"Ehh...Come in"

"Thanks" she said as she sat on the couch and filled her mouth with popcorn "What's the plan then?"

"Oh yeah, you have to know something first" I said, sitting beside her.

"What?" she said confused

_How do I say this?_

"Jean and Marco" I said taking air, only to be mysterious "are together"

"What?!" she said choking with the popcorn.

"They are dating, like you and me" I said

_I love to say that we're dating._

"I knew it!" she said in victory

_What?_

"How can you know it? They just told me today when I saw them walk in the classroom holding hands"

"Connie, it was obvious that they're looked each other more like friends, or you though they were friends just because"

"I'd have noticed" I said crossing my arms "they're my best friends"

"Connie" Sasha said putting her hand on my shoulder "you wouldn't notice a Zombie invasion till they bite you"

_Alright it's true. I sometimes can be a little naïve._

_Ok, always! I hadn't even realize that Sasha likes me _

"Want me to tell you the plan or not?" I said serious

"Yep" she said getting comfortable.

We were planning what to do till ten o'clock

"Ok" I said "tomorrow the plan starts"

"I can't believe I have to do _that_" Sasha said upset

"Don't worry" I said hugging her "no one will say anything, it's normal for girls to do _that"_ and I kissed her in the forehead.

She punched me in the stomach

"Idiot" she said before kiss me

_Why she calls me an idiot right before kiss me?_

_I am, but you don't need to remind me._

After Sasha has gone I went to my room and I send the message to Jean

_Plan in Action_

**Hey horse face**

It took a while for the answer

'**Sup dwarf?**

_I would love to be tall to kick his ass._

**I think we should tell Sash what's happening between you and Marco.**

_Please say yes._

**I was thinking doing it in the weekend.**

**Sasha invited me to the mall tomorrow, I think it would be a great chance**

_Accept. Accept. Accept._

**Okay**

_That was easy_

**But why are you so interested in tell her?**

_Fuck_

**Because she's our friend and she has the right to know, okay? See you tomorrow.**

_Don't ask anymore_

**Ok see ya tomorrow **

**Bye**

_Phase 1 completed._

_Tomorrow, Phase 2 starts._

We were going to the mall, but before we meet the guys, I met Sasha and we check the plan.

"Did you bring the drops" I asked as we walked.

"No, but don't worry, I brought something better" she said pointing to her bag.

"Ok, Phase Two begins"

When we find them, Jean and Marco weren't holding hands.

_They tried to hide it before telling Sasha._

_I don't have to laugh_

_Come on Springer, think ugly things._

_Dead kittens, dead puppies, dead-_

_I don't have to cry._

After buying a hot dog, we all sat at the table. Jean looked at Sasha

"Sasha" he said serious

"What's up Jean?" Sasha said giving a bite to her hot dog

"There's something you should know"

"What?" Said acting surprised.

_Well done_

Jean took Marco's hand.

"Marco and I are dating"

Both looked nervous.

_Please don't laugh, please._

"What?" Sasha said looking hurt "since when?"

_Perfect_

"Three weeks ago" Marco said.

_That day Jean left the school at lunch._

_Now I understand_

_Jean was jealous, but not of Marco, of Mina._

_The after day he came with a bruised cheek, but I didn't care, he always appeared with wounds or cuts from his fights._

My thought faded as Sasha started talking.

"I can't believe it" Sasha said burying her face on her hands "This can't be happening"

_How she does this? I barely can stop my laugh._

"Sash?" Jean said releasing Marco's hand "are you crying?"

_This is awesome, why I can't record it?_

Sasha hands off her face, her eyes full of tears.

_Wow._

_I don't have to do anything, she's just acting._

_But my chest still hurts._

"Jean" she said crying, "I love you" putting her hand on Jean's

_Pff_

_No, don't laugh_

"What?!" Jean said removing his hand "what are you talking about? You like Connie!"

_He's terrified._

_I love it._

"Jean, you really think I like him? He's my friend and I don't see him in other way"

_I know she say it as revenge_

_It doesn't matter, I deserve it._

"I asked Connie help" she continues "to make you jealous. I thought it was working. I really love you Jean"

"Sasha" Jean was paralyzed

Marco just looked puzzled.

"It's your fault!" Sasha said pointing to Marco "Why you have to be so damn adorable Freckled Jesus?"

She raises a hand to slap him, but suddenly she started laughing.

"Pff ...Hahahaha, I can't" she said as she wiped her eyes "I can't continue"

I started laughing too; Jean and Marco were frozen while we weren't able to stop laughing

"What the fuck is going on here?" Jean shouts over our laughter.

"Sasha already know" I said giggling "I told her last night and we wanted to make you a prank"

"It was your idea" Sasha said trying to calm down "he forced me"

"You jackass, I almost piss myself!" Jean said.

Now we couldn't stop, even Marco joined in our laughter.

"Marco!" Jean said hitting his boyfriend's ribs "It wasn't even funny!"

"Aww Jean" Sasha said and calmer "Hurts that I don't love you in that way?"

"Shut up!" Jean said blushing "how did you cry anyway?"

Right, she didn't bring the drops I gave her yesterday.

"Oh yeah" Sasha said as he checked his bag "this"

_An onion_

"You put that in your eyes?" I said as I wiped the left tears on her cheeks.

"It was less painful to wear those stupid drops you gave me yesterday" he said putting back the onion in her bag "by the way" she said as she looked up "Congratulations guys, you make a great couple"

"Thanks" Marco while Jean filled his mouth with fries

_Oh yeah, this was to tell them_

"Jean, Marco I have to tell you something"

"What do you want now dwarf?" Jean said, still annoyed for the prank.

I took Sasha's hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Sasha and I are dating" I said smiling

"What?" Marco said

"Yes" I said "for that was the prank, to tell you"

"Fucking dwarf, why a joke? Why not just say it?" Jean said getting angrier.

"You two came by the hand, so I couldn't do that. Besides, you almost kill me with the chokehold, this is my revenge" I said sticking out my tongue.

"You fucki-"

Jean couldn't finish, Marco cover his mouth with the hand.

"How long?" Marco said smiling

"A week ago" Sasha said

"So you didn't waste time" Marco said smirking "and you kissed already, right?"

We both blush.

_This freckled never stops amaze me, anyone would think he's the most innocent of the four, but no._

"A couple of times" Sasha said smiling

"And all with different flavors" I said before I could stop myself

_Shit_

Jean started laughing like a crazy and Marco was trying to contain himself.

"Connie!" Sasha said looking like a tomato

_She's so cute when she blushes._

We continue eating, talking about things like school and how Sasha and I had become lovers.

I told them about the dinner and that I had burned my hands and arm in the process.

When I show them my scars, Jean couldn't stop laughing.

At one point Sasha said excitedly

"Guys, Halloween is a week away"

_Oh no._

_Sasha loves Halloween._

_Tons of sweets with only ring a bell._

_This isn't going to end well._

* * *

heheheheh Connie and Sasha think they're funny

Hope you guys like it see ya next week.


	8. Trick or Treat

Halloween is here people! ( it doesn't matter if we in april, Halloween came when I say it)

Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Trick or treat

I love that phrase.

Since little I always loved Halloween, apart from the fact of being able to eat candy till your teeth fall out, you can be whoever you want that night and no one will judge you.

When I told the guys that there was only one week to Halloween, they all went silence.

"What?" I said as I continued eating my hot dog.

"Sasha" Jean said "don't you think we're too old to go trick or treating?"

"You think we're older?" I said a little upset "a year ago you didn't bother to join me"

"But we went with my brother" he said

"So?"

"Guys" Marco said taking Jean's hand "Jean is staying at my house until things improve in his, so I don't think we could take trick or treating Dean"

_Jean stays with Marco, it had to be a big fight to go away from home._

_Poor Dean, surely his mother didn't told him why Jean left._

Apparently my face worries them.

"Sorry Sash" Jean said "I know you wanted to go trick or treating"

"It's not your fault" I said trying to smile

_I really wanted to take Dean for candy. He loves Halloween as much as me._

"We can take my cousins " Connie said emerging from his silence.

"You have little cousins?" I said more excited than I should.

"Yes, one six, a girl of seven and the eldest have nine. I always take them trick or treating while their parents and my mother stay home taking care of giving candies to the other kids"

"Connie I love you!" I said as I wrap him with my arms and gave him multiple kisses on the face.

"Okay, I get it, calm down!" he said blushing "guys, you come too, right?"

Jean and Marco looked each other and smiled.

"Of course" Marco said

"But we will decide the costumes" Jean said smirking.

"Deal" Connie and I said in unison.

_It isn't really a bad condition; Jean loves Halloween as much as I and Dean, but he's "too cool" to admit it. Plus, the damn is good with makeup._

That week the school decorates the walls with spiders, skeletons and witches

It was beautiful.

Many said that they were too old for it and that the school shouldn't bother to decorate.

I only looked them with despite while they were taking selfies with the decorations

_Assholes_

_Halloween and trick or treating with Connie's cousins it's going to be awesome,_

_But I'm missing something. _

_Or someone_

_Dean._

_We always go trick or treating with him._

_This year shouldn't be exception. I must speak to their mother._

I was three days before Halloween when I went to Jean's house. I knew he wouldn't be around because they were on exams season and they were staying in school for study, so I could get there without an interrogatory.

When I arrive, Mrs. Kirschtein and Dean had just returned from shopping.

Mrs. Kirschtein loves me. She always wanted me to be Jean's girlfriend.

_Sorry ma'am, we both love our best friends._

"Hi Sasha" the little eight year old boy said when he opened the door "What are you doing here?"

"I'll ask your mother if I can take out trick or treating with me" I whispered

"Why Jean didn't come to ask, when he's coming back?" he said sad for not being able to see his older brother.

"If she let me take you, I'll tell you" I said stroking his brown hair "Mrs. Kirschtein?"

"Yes?" she said as she pulled the purchases off the bags

"Can I take Dean to trick or treating on Halloween?"

"Will you go only by yourself?" she said looking at me sideways.

"No, I will go with my boyfriend and his three young cousins"

_I can't tell her that Jean and Marco will go too._

"Why do you want take him?" she said serious and turning to me "Jean isn't your boyfriend"

"Look Mrs. Kirschtein" I said tired of her attitude "Your two sons are like my brothers. And just because you're mad at one of them, doesn't mean the other has to suffer too"

"Sasha" she said surprised by my determination "Okay. I'll take him to your boyfriend's home at six-thirty and I'll get him about ten, alright?"

"Perfect" I said happy that my plan has resulted.

I said goodbye to her and Dean, he was excited as I to go trick or treating together.

_I have to tell Connie. I can't take Dean to his place without his knowing. I know he'll accept without problems._

I came home, called Connie and told him what I did.

"Are you nuts?!" he said into the phone "Jean's going to kill you"

"Jean wouldn't do that" I said before reconsider "well, at least not with his brother there"

"Are you sure about this?" he said really worried

"Sure. Look, I gave her your address, she'll left Dean at six -thirty, she isn't the kind of people who enter and greet everyone, so she won't notice that Jean's there. It's the perfect plan"

"Okay" he said with a sigh "I'll trust you"

"You always do" I said with a mocking tone

"I know, that's why I always question my sanity"

"Ok crazy man, bye"

"Bye Sasha. I love you" and he hung up.

Luckily I was home alone, so my mom couldn't see my blushing face.

_Idiot, you always surprise me that way._

_Now that I think, the other day I told him that I loved him._

I blushed even more.

Halloween's day finally arrived and I couldn't be more anxious. I met with the guys at Connie's place. His cousins would arrive about seven.

"So?" Connie said to Jean, who was in the other side of the table "how we're going to dress up?"

Jean grinned

"You two" he said "and one of your cousins are going to be zombies and the others are going to be the survivors"

"The Walking Dead style?" I said smiling.

"Is there another kind?" Jean said

_We four love The Walking Dead. We didn't lose a chapter of that series._

"Awesome" Connie said "Is there anything you need?"

"I brought everything to makeovers, but we need clothes to dirt up for you guys"

"I think I have something in my room" Connie said thoughtfully "you also need weapons right?"

"Don't tell me you have toy guns" Jean said smiling

"What child hasn't Jean?" Connie said proud of himself.

"I also had ones" Marco said "but I donate them because I was too big to play with them"

We all laugh of Marco's joke

"Y-you never know when you have little cousins, okay?" Connie said ashamed.

"Yeah right" Jean quipped "We best start with your makeup we only have two hours before your cousins arrive and I also have to make up Marco and Sasha"

_And Dean, he also wants to be a zombie._

An hour and a half later, Connie looked like a real zombie.

Jean began to make Marco's scars. The freckled was chuckling because the brush gave him tickles. The bell of Connie's house rang

"That must be your cousins" Jean said looking at the clock "but they arrived half an hour before"

"I'll go" I said getting up from the couch.

It was Mrs. Kirschtein.

"Hi" I said from the doorway.

"I'll pick him up around ten" she said coldly "don't let him eat too many candies" she kissed her son's forehead and left.

"Sasha" Dean said looking worry "What if Connie's cousins don't like me?"

_Why he's so cute? He's totally opposite from Jean_

"Dean" I said as I grabbed his backpack "You think there's someone who doesn't like you? Plus there's someone waiting for you"

He looked at me confused and he headed to the kitchen.

"Jean!" he shouts from the door running toward his older brother with his arms outstretched

Confused Jean looked to the kitchen door.

"Dean?" he said leaving the brush aside and lifting his little brother off the ground "You" he said looking me in thanks.

"Me" I said proud for been responsible of hat scene.

"Marco!" Dean said jumping from the arms of his brother to his friend.

Marco received him in the same way that Jean had, giving him a big hug.

_Marco loves Dean, he's the one who taught him to be nice with the others._

When he finally has his feet on the floor, he looked Connie confused.

"Sup Dean" Connie said from his chair.

"Connie?" he said trying to recognize him behind his zombie makeup.

"No" Connie said kneeling eye level to Dean "Zombie Connie"

"Wow" Dean said touching his face "I want to be a zombie too!"

Connie points Jean

"This as—no, your brother did it, why don't you ask him?"

Dean sat in the chair across from Jean

"I want to be a zombie" he said excitedly.

"Sasha" Jean said smiling "You don't mind waiting a little longer, right?"

"Of course not" I said making my way to the fridge "thus I can eat another piece of cake"

Everyone laughed.

"Hey" Connie said "you shouldn't eat if you want eat candies in a few hours"

I looked him surprised

"Do you doubt the ability of my stomach?"

"I bet you that you're going to get sick if you keep eating like that" he said smirking

"Is that a challenge?" I said arching a brow

"You betcha" he said

"And what happens if I win?"

He was silent for moment thinking

"If you don't get sick" he finally said "I'll take you to a buffet of all you can eat"

_My mom never let me go to one of those_

"Deal" I said shaking his hand.

Half an hour later, Dean, Marco and Connie played cards while Jean makeup on me.

The bell rang.

"I'll go" Connie said, giving Dean and Marco a chance to look up his cards

Suddenly we could hear a loud cry.

We all fell in silence listening Connie explaining to his little cousin that it was just makeup while his brother was laughing.

Connie appeared with his little cousin sobbing in his arms and her two brothers behind him.

"Guys" Connie said pointing to the little person in his arms "this is Maida" then pointing to the older child "this is Gareth and this is Aiken"

"Hi" the two boys said in unison

"I think Maida should be the other zombie" Connie said "so there would be two pairs of zombies and two of survivors"

"It's a great idea" Marco said "Dean and Maida go with Jean and me, Connie and Sasha go to Gareth and Aiken"

We all agreed.

Jean ended makeover Maida, which was already much quieter with the idea of being a zombie. The others played cards.

Dean, Gareth and Aiken got along from the start.

About eight o'clock, we were all ready to go for trick or treat.

When Dean took Maida's hand, despite all the makeup, we could tell he was blushing.

_I think we should get together like this more often._

While asked for sweets, several people make us stop to take photos, either alone or with their children. Others thought we were the parents of the kids.

_I think the makeup hidden well enough the fact that we only sixteen_

After an hour walking, Aiken, the little six years old boy, was exhausted. Connie picked him up and carries him like that all the way home.

_Connie's going to be a wonderful father_

_Wait_

_I'm already thinking about the possibility of having children with him?_

About half past nine, the only child who remained standing was Gareth. Maida had fallen sleep ten minutes after Aiken. And Dean lost the battle five minutes later.

"I think we should go home" Jean said with Maida in his arms.

"Yeah" Connie said "there we can distribute the candies"

"I won't give you mine" Gareth said

"I didn't ask you to do that midget" Connie said sticking out his tongue.

_I think Gareth is the only person that Connie can call midget. For now._

When we get home, we left the kids in the couch, Gareth fell asleep in the moment that he seat.

We distributed the candies so there were the same for the three littlest, but for Gareth was about twenty more because he was the oldest.

Connie and I start eat candies, but his stomach ache make him stop after fifteen minutes.

I stopped a couple of chocolate bars later.

_No, no, no._

_Please stomach, be strong._

_I did this just to go to the buffet._

_Damn you Connie_

Jean and Marco remove Maida and Dean's makeover while they both slept.

About ten fifteen, the doorbell rang.

_Jean's mother._

_I can't move. My stomach hurts so much._

"I'll go" Jean said as he walked to the door.

"No!" I shout from the couch.

I couldn't help to him open the door and found his mother on the other side.

_Fuck_

"What are you doing here?" his mother said

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Jean said before throw me a deadly glance

_I think I'm gonna throw up__._

* * *

Yeeessss ! Jean has a little brother

I know what you're thinking "You literally change one letter of Jean's name"

BUT, the pronunciation is totally different and that's all it matters to me.


	9. Soup and crackers

**Notes: **Sorry for the delay!

this week it's been a crazyness, all I can say is that I disguise like a freaking dinosaur and that I was pursued by kids

* * *

_What I was thinking?_

_I thought that Dean would appear by magic in Connie's place? He has eight!_

_I was so happy, that I didn't want to think that she brought him_

_Now she is here, in front of me._

"What are you doing here?" She said seriously.

"I was going to ask the same thing" I said when I throw a look at Sasha.

_I'll kill you._

"I came for my son" my mother said

"Your youngest mom, you have two sons" I said angry "Dean is sleeping, I'll take him home when he wake up"

"No!" she said getting angry "I'll take him now"

She tries to enter but I block her way.

"You won't wake him up" I said quietly, but fiercely "I'll take him home when he wakes up"

"I'm his mother" she said

"And I his brother" I replied closing the door "Bye"

_I leave her there._

_I closed the door in her face._

_I'm shaking_

_I could stay away from them, but I'll never stay away from Dean._

"Sorry Jean, I really wanted you to be together on Halloween" Sasha said sadly

I took her from the arm and raise her, because she couldn't stand up by her own, and I hug her.

"Don't apologize gluttonous. We had a great day and no one, not even my mother, can ruin that" I said

"Jean" she said

"Yes?"

"I think I'm gonna puke " said moving away from me and ran to the bathroom.

_This idiot_

"What a way to ruin the moment Sash!" I shout before she entered to the bathroom.

Connie and Marco laughed from the kitchen table.

"I think I win the bet" said Connie triumphant, also achy

"Yeah, but now you both are sick" I said pulling down his mood.

"Worth it" he said wincing between mockery and pain.

"Jean, I think we should go home" Marco said watching the clock "It's almost eleven, and we have to take Dean to his house too"

_Right, now I stay with Marco, I can't tell Dean a bedtime story._

"Ok" I said "pack our things while I wake Dean"

When I went to the couch where the four children were sleeping, Dean and Maida were still holding hands.

_This little bandit fell in love._

"Connie" I said "come here"

Connie came to the couch and watched the scene.

"Wow" he whisper "your brother is a Casanova, better than you at least"

I hit him in the ribs while I was taking a picture with my phone.

"Do you think they still be able to see each other?" I said

"Why not?" he said "the guys love him, besides they live like ten minutes from here, so _we_ just take Dean to play with them"

"We?" I said, surprised because he wanted the same thing that I

"S-Sure" he said hitting my shoulder "they're my cousins and you're my friend, I had a great time today and I think we should get together like this more often"

Wow, Connie has feelings

I put my arm around her shoulders.

"I would love that too, dwarf" I said "whenever I can get Dean out of that house, we will take him"

_I promise._

"I'm going to wake him to go home" I said to Connie while he went to the kitchen to help Marco.

"Dean" I said moving him "hey little monster wake up" he muttered nonsense "Dean, I must take you home"

He half opened his eyes

"I want to stay with the guys" he said scratching his eyes.

"You can't, but I promise that you will see them in a while"

_If I persuade mom_

I manage him to let go Maida's hand, I put him my jacket and took him in my arms so we could head out

"Marco" I said, trying not to wake Dean "Are you ready?"

"Yeah" replied "Bye Connie"

"Bye Marco, Bye Jean"

"See ya' Connie, say goodbye to Sasha from us"

"I'll go check if she still alive" he said in a tone of teasing and concern.

We left the Connie's place about eleven thirty.

"I had fun today" Marco said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"We all did" I said smiling.

Suddenly Dean began to awaken.

"You woke him up" Marco said laughing.

Yeah right, I woke him up

"Jean?" my little brother said fitting his head on my neck.

"What's up Dean?" I said quietly hoping not wake him so much.

"Marco and you are in love?"

_What? How could he tell? It must have been Sasha, that gluttonous gossip._

"How could you tell?" I said after a while.

"You act like Connie and Sasha" Dean said, laughing vaguely.

_How an eight year old boy can notice something like that? At eight I didn't even know what love was._

"Why you don't come home?" he continues "Did you marry Marco and now you live with him?"

There's the innocence I wanted.

"No Dean, I haven't even married Marco _yet_" I said looking Marco askance. He was smiling "I went to his house a few days, because Marco is sick and is too much work for his mother to take care of him alone"

"When are you coming back?" he ask me before falling asleep again

I didn't answer, because even I knew the answer.

When we got to my house, I asked Marco to take out the keys of my back pocket.

_Did he just do what I think he did?_

"You just...squeeze my butt?" I said confused.

"I'll let you judge it" Marco said before kissing me and put the key in the lock.

_This motherfucker is more pervert than me._

_I love it._

We entered the house and saw my mother sitting on the couch.

"You know what time it is?" she said angry

Twelve o'clock

"I'm leaving Dean to his room and then you can tell me whatever you want, ok?"

She said nothing, just nodded.

I take Dean to his room on the second floor, which is next to mine.

Marco helped me to put him into pajamas and leave him on his bed.

_Marco will be a great father. Of those that teach you to accept others._

_I'm already thinking of him as a father?_

_Something is wrong with me._

I went to my room to get some extra clothes. I found my old walkie-talkie. The one I use when Marco and I played to e soldiers

"Marco?"

"Yeah Jean"

"You still keep yours?" I said raising the walkie-talkie

"Yes" he said "is in my trunk, why?"

_I think I found a way to talk to my brother._

I didn't answer.

I took a piece of paper and wrote a note to Dean. I attached to the walkie and leave it under my brother's pillow

_Dean, this walkie is going to be our way to talk, don't show it mom._

_It will be our secret._

_If you are bored, lonely, or you just want to talk, I'll always be waiting on the other side._

_Love, Jean._

Marco smiled.

We went to the living room to confront my mother.

"Well" I said, sitting in the armchair in front of her "go ahead"

"Jean, I want to talk to you, alone" she said looking Marco with contempt.

"If you want to talk to me, Marco stays" I said decided.

"Okay" she said

_She's exhausted. You can tell that she hasn't slept well._

"Jean" she continue "I want you to come home"

"What?" I said looking Marco confused.

"I want you back" she said "your dad and I realized that just because you're ... gay, doesn't mean you can't live with us"

_Are you serious?_

"What about Marco?" I said taking his hand "you now I won't leave him, even if you let me back here, right?"

"Jean" my mother said "for the sake of Dean, I think you shouldn't spend too much time with Marco, he would feel confused and uncomfortable"

_I knew it was too good to be true._

_They want to blackmail me with Dean to get away from Marco _

_If Dean wouldn't have spoken the way home, there is a big possibility that I would have thought about it._

_I love Marco, but I need to protect my brother from my parents._

"Mom" I said "Dean already knows, in fact he asks me if I had married Marco and if that was the reason why I had left home"

She looked at me surprised.

"If that's all you wanted to say, I'm going" I said getting up and taking Marco to the door

"Jean" my mother said with tears in her eyes "I want you back, but I can't accept that you're with a man, there are so beautiful girls out there, like Sasha, why you aren't her boyfriend?"

_She always wanted Sasha to be mi girlfriend._

_I'll come back to this house when she accepts that I love my best friend._

I look her to the eyes and said

"I'll come to visit Dean in a few days, I will take him to Connie's cousins house, you should be glad that he likes a girl, he could be your pride now"

And I left there, holding Marco's hand.

_I don't have to cry._

I actually thought that she would accept me, but they only want Dean to stop asking so many questions about.

Marco and I got home, his mother was sleeping. We went to Marco's room, we fell on his bed and I start to cry.

Marco didn't say anything, he just hug me. Like the day I came here.

_I could stay this way forever._

_Without worrying about what others say._

The next morning, Marco wasn't at my side.

_What time is it? I know its Saturday. I must get up._

_Where is Marco?_

_What is that noise?_

Suddenly heard as the walkie emitted a horrible static noise

"J-Jean are you there?" a voice was heard came out of it.

_Dean_

I take it as fast as I could. It was 9:55 am.

"Dean" I said, glad that my mother hasn't seen it before him "How are you?"

"Fine" he said nervously

"Dean" I said moving closer to the walkie as I had done it with him "What's wrong?"

"My parents aren't here" he finally said

They left him alone, how they could do that? He has eight!

"Dean" I said hiding my anger "would you like visit Connie?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"I'll be there in five minutes" I said as I put my jacket "get dress"

"Okay" he said ending the static of the walkie-talkie

"Marco!" I said as I dialed the phone to call Connie

His cousins are there and Sasha surely too, last night she wasn't in a good condition to leave.

"What?" Marco said from the door

"Would you join me to Connie's place?" I said waiting on the phone

"Yes of course, but why?"

I couldn't answer.

"What's up Kirschtein?" Connie said from the other side of the phone with a tired voice.

"Dwarf, can I go to your house with Dean and Marco?"

"Yes of course, but" he said in a wavering tone "Why you want to come?"

"I'll tell you when I get there" I said seriously

"Ok, see you" he said before a big moan was heard.

_I'm glad he understands when I'm serious._

"Bye" I said and turn Marco "my parents left Dean alone"

"Come on!" he said before asking why I know that

We went home. Dean was already in the kitchen waiting for us.

_Why I was so scared?_

_Dean is literally ten feet away._

_Why I thought something would happen to him?_

_Surely when he woke up he didn't found anybody and he spoke me to the walkie._

"Jean" he said running up to me "Thanks for the walkie-talkie"

"Your welcome little man" I said patting his head "Let's go Connie's house"

"Ok" he said excitedly.

When we where Connie, we heard an unnatural groan from inside.

It must be Sasha.

I ring the bell.

We were greeted by the Connie's mother.

"Hey guys" he said, opening the door "Come in"

"Thanks" I said with Dean by y hand and Marco behind us

In the couch, Connie and Sasha were sharing a blanket

These couples of idiots are worse than I thought.

Gareth, Aiken and Maida played Monopoly on the kitchen table.

Dean let go of my hand before I could notice and sat next to Maida, giving her a small smile.

That demon

"You guys are all right?" I listen Marco asks to Connie and Sasha, who were writhing on the couch.

"Freckled Jesus" Sasha said "do you think you could give me something to eat besides these damn crackers?"

I laughed

"That's what happens to you for being a couple of wolverines" I said "well, plus being idiots"

"It isn't funny horse face" Connie said wincing in pain "Now tell me, why you came?"

"Dean was home alone and like I knew you were here, I decided to bring him" I look askance to my brother and his new friends, who were laughing in the kitchen "besides the fact that Dean being able to see the boys and Maida" I said raising my eyebrows suggestively.

Connie looked at the kitchen and making a great effort he laughed.

"Guys" Connie's mother said "Do you think you could deal with this pair of gluttons and the kids while I go buy some food?"

"Sure" I said "don't worry"

"Thanks dear" she said as she put on her coat and left.

"I'm going to make some soup" Marco said approaching two sick "any special flavor?"

"No" Sasha said "I just want to stop eating these stupid crackers that doesn't taste like anything"

"You know you don't have to eat all the time, right?" Connie said smiling.

"Never say that to me Connie" Sasha said trying to look serious.

We all laughed.

While Marco was making the soup, I went to see the kids who were sitting at the table engrossed in their game.

_It's amazing how this game has lasted so long._

_I remember that Marco and I always played._

_He always won, I got mad and I stop playing, but one way or another he always convinced me to keep playing._

"You wanna play?" Gareth said pointing to the chair beside him.

"Ok" I said "but I'll be the bank"

"Okay" they all said at once.

_I don't know if they let me because I'm the oldest or because no one likes to be the bank._

_I'll stay with the first._

As we played, Marco joined us. Connie and Sasha had been knocked out by the medicines.

After a while, everyone had bought property and I own them all.

_How it's possible that some kids are gaining me?_

_By Marco doesn't surprise me, but Aiken?_

_He has six! He shouldn't even know how to play this._

_I suck at games. Ask me to play football or volleyball, but chess or cards, you can rest assured that I'll lose._

We kept playing until Connie's mother arrived with food.

We disarm the game, I did with more enthusiasm than the others and we all ate at the table.

They were most of the time making fun of me and how I don't know play.

About three in the afternoon, we were preparing to leave.

We try to awaken Connie and Sasha, but it was impossible.

"Gareth, Dean" I said looking at the fallen in action "bring pens"

They obeyed.

We draw on their faces

While Connie's mother laughed, Marco and Maida told us what we should write.

We left Connie with a cute mustache, a unique eyebrow and "dopey" write in his forehead

_I had written something like "asshole" or "moron", but I mustn't corrupt the minds of these kids_

_For now_

Sasha was left with multiple doodles of food, lens and "gourmand" write on the forehead.

We went home. Dean was between Marco and me, holding our hands

_This feeling will remain forever in my heart._

When we were close of coming, I saw my parent's car parked outside the house.

_God_

_Why every small moment of happiness that I have since I left is ruined by them?_

* * *

**Notes: **Hope you guys like it

Jean's mother really love him, but she doesn't do a good job proving it


	10. Milk and Cookies

**Notes: **Ok people, we are in the final stretch, in only a month this will end, I wanted to thank you from the bottom of my little heart, for the reviews, the favs and everything (even some of you put me in your author alert and it's awesome)

I know that it doesn't matter, so just follow while I cry in a corner.

* * *

_Jean's parents arrived_

We three were holding hands and I could notice Jean's expression when he saw the car.

My heart stopped.

_This is the time I had been waiting since Jean came to stay at my house._

_I have to be able to act this time._

_I can't be frightened and be silent like the last times._

"Marco" Jean said with the expression of someone who was prepared to go to war. Cold eyes, but at the same time with an unspeakable horror

"Yes?"

"Go home. I'll catch you up later"

"No" I said decided "I won't leave you alone, not again"

We reached the door. Jean sighed and pulled the keys from his pocket.

"Ready?" he said deadpan

"Always" I replied with a small smile

"Yeah" Dean said squeezing my hand.

When we entered, Mrs. Kirschtein ran to her little son and hugged him.

"My sweetheart" she said before looking us with contempt "Why did you take him?"

"Dean" Jean said, clenching his fists "go to your room, I must talk to our parents"

"Ok" Dean said with a guilty face.

"Why did you leave him alone?" Jean said when he heard Dean's door close

"We went to the parish" said the father of Jean.

"And why you didn't take him with you?" Jean said

Neither of them said a word

"Answer the question!" He said angrily

"We went to talk to the pastor Nick" said his mother

_What?_

_Why did they talk to him?_

Pastor Nick is a tall man, advanced in age, who used to be an alcoholic.

About ten years ago in an accident caused by his addiction, he lost his wife and daughter.

Since then, he left the drink and he was devoted to religion, he preach dutifully and stubborn

_I really don't understand how he became pastor after been known as the town drunk._

"And why you went to talk with that old alcoholic?" Jean said getting angrier.

"We wanted a guide to help us overcome what we are going through" Jean's father said

"_What are you going through_?" Jean said before understanding what his father meant "are telling me that left my eight year old brother to talk about something that everyone knows and no one seems to bother except you two?"

"Jean" his mother said "you don't understand, no one looks at us with respect anymore, now we're the ones raised a gay son"

Jean laughed coldly

"Wow" he said looking at his parents' eyes, "I thought you were smart, intelligent but now I realize what they really are: Cowards. Fucking babies"

"Jean" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

His father threw himself to punch him

Before he could do so, I got in front of Jean and received the blow full on the mouth

_I won't let him punch Jean again_

"Marco!" Jean said as he knelt beside me

"M -Marco" Jean's father said looking at his fist, knowing what he had done "I don't wanted to…I-I, it was for Jean. I'm sorry"

"No Mr. Kirschtein" I said wiping my mouth with my sleeve "I won't let you touch Jean again. I'll be sure to receive every punch"

_I'm serious._

"Marco" his mother said as she extended her hand to me "let me help you"

"I won't let you touch him" Jean said as he helped me stand. He look at his father "You can beat me, I deserve it, but if I hear you hit Dean, I'll take care that none of you see him again"

And we went from there.

"You didn't have to be a hero" Jean said touching my mouth with his forefinger.

"I meant it" I said with a wince

"Yes" he said looking at the sky "me too"

When we got home, my mom cleaned my wound.

Luckily we convince her not get Mr. Kirschtein teeth.

"Now you had a beautiful scar" Jean said while we were on the couch.

"Aahh, what is your obsession with my wound?" I said removing his finger from my split lip.

"Ah? I-I don't know, I think I still can't believe you to receive that punch for me"

"You did the same when your mother want slap me" I said as he pounded his shoulder "I don't owe you anything now"

"Yeah" he said, staring at nothing.

"Jean" I said worried "he will be fine, don't worry"

"I know" he said trying to smile.

Two weeks later, Sasha and Connie were fine almost completely. Even Sasha had tried to convince him to go to a buffet "all you can eat", saying she wanted to erase the taste crackers of her mouth.

"She never learns" Jean said

"I know" I said "someday, she'll manage to convince us to take her and I'll fear for our lives"

Jean laughed.

_I love his laugh._

A month after Christmas, my lip was normal size, only with a scar of a centimeter wide.

That day, something strange happened.

Jean received a message from his mother.

"Marco" Jean said to me, surprised "look"

He showed me the message from his mother.

**Jean, how is Marco?**

_What?_

_This must be the first time she talks to Jean._

_And the first time she asks for me._

"Answer" I said

"What did I say? That you were two weeks with toad lips and now you have a scar?" He said a little angry

"Just say _good thanks for asking_" I said trying to take his phone.

"I won't text her that" Jean said as he wrote as a response to his mother.

The next two weeks were so. Jean getting messages from its mother like:

**Have you talked to Dean?**

**How are your classes?**

**Marco's mother is ok? She must be exhausted to clean up your mess**

And the most recent

**Where are you going to spend Christmas?**

To be honest, Jean and I hadn't really thought much about it, as always, we were going to have dinner with my mother in Christmas Eve and go to Connie's house for Christmas.

"You think I should invite them?" Jean said looking at his phone "I mean, to Connie's house. I'll take Dean anyway, but I hadn't thought about my parents"

"Jean" I said putting my hand on his shoulder "I think you should invite them, it has been almost three months since you came here"

How quickly time passes, three months ago that Jean and I are dating.

"Do you want me to leave?" he said a little sad.

"No" I said "but I would like you to fix things with your parents, and brothers doesn't suppose to speak by walkies"

"Okay" he said defeated and sending a message to his mother.

**I wanted to take Dean to Connie's place.**

**Oh** his mother answer

If you want, and if Connie can, you can join us.

"This is bullshit" Jean said when his mother didn't replied "I knew it was a bad idea"

Before I could say anything, I heard my mother calling from the first floor.

"Jean, Marco's someone is looking for you!"

"We're coming!" I said "Connie and Sasha?"

"Maybe they want to talk about the food we'll serve in Christmas" Jean said in mockery

Downstairs, we find Jean's parents talking to my mother.

"What are you doing here?" Jean said with his eyes wide open

"Hi Jean" his father said "we wanted to answer your question in person and we were talking about that Clara"

"Jean" her mother said with a smile that we hadn't seen in over three months "we'd love spend Christmas with you, if is that what you want"

Jean and I looked surprised to the friendly attitude of his parents

What is going on here?

Well, it's great to be quiet at last.

But it's really strange to see them like this.

"Ok" Jean said incredulous by the scene "What happens to you two?"

"Jean" his father said getting up and going to him.

_He's hugging Jean_

"I'm so sorry" he said as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Jean and I, even my mother stayed frozen.

This is getting increasingly weird.

"I was an idiot" his father continued when he pulled away from Jean "Jean come back home, please"

"Dad, what happened to you?" Jean said confused

"Jean" his mother said "after what happened with Marco, your father and I realized that this had gone too far. We don't want to lose you as a son. You're wonderful just as you are"

"What about Marco?" Jean said incredulously "you'll still try to get him away from me?"

"Look" his father said "recently we had to learn something in the worst way possible: you can love whoever you fucking want, no one, even your mom or I can avoid it"

_I must be dreaming._

_Come on brain._

_Why you're playing with me?_

"Jean" his mother said with glassy eyes "please forgive us"

_This is the first time I hear her apologize to Jean in a really sincere way._

"Forgive us for wanting to get you away from Marco" she continues "forgive us to take you away from Dean. Well, forgive us for everything"

All he did was hug his parents

_He's crying, but not of sadness or disappointment as the last times._

_He's crying of happiness._

_This is a Christmas miracle._

_Two weeks earlier._

"I'm glad you have contented" my mother said with tears of joy in her eyes.

I think I'm the only one not crying

Actually I think it's a dream and I'll awake at any time.

"Yes" said Jean drying their tears ashamed

"Marco" Jean's father said as he stretched his hand towards me "come here"

I approached cautiously and shook his hand.

He pulls of my arm and he joined me to the hug.

_Now I'm sure it's a dream._

_Here in the middle of Jean and his parents._

_It must be a dream._

"Sorry Marco" Mrs. Kirschtein said when we pull apart

"It doesn't matter ma'am, I'm glad things have settled"

"It's a Christmas miracle" my mother said

"Two weeks before," Jean said

_We think the same._

Jean returned home the same night.

From my room I could hear Dean screaming in joy

_Everything is as it should be._

Two weeks later, on Christmas, we were in Mr. Kirschtein's car way to Connie's place

There were his little cousins, Sasha and his mother.

"Springer" Jean shout from the door, holding my hand "I brought my parents, it doesn't matter, right?"

"Of course not" Connie said understanding what happened "the more the better. Come on in"

"Thanks" Jean's parents said

We introduce them to Gareth, Aiken and Maida, their youngest son's love.

"She's cute" her mother said to Dean

Dean blushed, hoping Maida didn't hear what his mother had said. He went off to play with his friends.

"Hello" said Sasha with a Christmas sweater, the kind that no one buys, you always give away "I'm glad you're here Messrs Kirschtein"

"Thank you dear" Mrs. Kirschtein said "Connie is your boyfriend?"

"Yes," Sasha said with a pink hue on her cheeks.

"The adults are in the kitchen, drinking" Connie said with a tray of cookies and milk.

"Thanks Connie" my mom said smiling

Our parents went to the kitchen leaving us alone in the living room.

When we tell Connie and Sasha what happened two weeks ago, they were just as confused as us.

"It's awesome dude" Connie said with a big grin

"Yes, it was time to settle" Sasha said stuffing her mouth with gingerbread men.

"I know" Jean said, squeezing my hand "By the way, Sash"

"Yes?" Sasha said looking at him

"Where'd you get that awful sweater?" He laughed

Sasha started laughing and Connie frowned.

_I think Connie give it to her._

Before she could answer, we heard Gareth screaming

"You must do it Dean! Those are the rules"

All could see that Dean and Maida were under mistletoe.

"Oh my god " Jean said while laughing

"We have to photograph this" Sasha said pulling out her phone from her pocket.

Maida and Dean were red as tomatoes, and they hadn't even kissed yet

"Dean" I got up from my seat and whispered in his ear what to do.

Dean did it

He took Maida's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush more than he already was.

"Aww" we all said

"Dean and Maida are dating!" Gareth said in mockery

"At least I have a girlfriend!" Dean said still holding Maida's hand "if you want" he hissed to Maida

"I have to ask my mommy" Maida said taking Dean to the kitchen.

When they returned, they were both with big smiles in their little red faces

"They said yes" Dean said.

_This is the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life._

The youngsters were knocked out by the warm milk and cookies around nine o'clock. The guys and I were talking in the living room couch while our parents were still in the kitchen.

"Jean, Marco" Sasha said pointing up "look".

Mistletoe, are you kidding me?

"Ok Boldt" Jean said licking his lips in an exaggerated way "come here" as he took my head forcing me to approach him

_Oh god no_

_I love him, but don't want all his saliva on my face._

"Jean" I said laughing and pushing his chest "don't"

"Auch" Connie said laughing "You're disgusting even to your boyfriend, Kirschtein"

Jean let me go and dry lips with his sleeve, pouting

"Jean" I said taking his face in my hands and kissing him.

_Sorry Jean, but I wanted to be the one who kiss you._

_If I not, It'll still seem a dream._

"Merry Christmas, Jean" I said when we parted.

"Aww" Connie and Sasha said while he was blushing.

"Merry Christmas, assholes" Jean said hugging all three.

"Merry Christmas horse face" Sasha said, laughing.

We left Springer's house near twelve o'clock, Jean had his brother in arms and we headed to the Mr. Kirschtein's car

Along the way, Jean took my hand and none of our parents seem to mind.

I said goodbye to Jean, who after three months, sleep in his own home.

_It will be strange not have him home, they were three months after all, but at least he's happy._

_In just one week it will be New Year._

_I can't wait to start another year with Jean._

* * *

YES! I can finally say that Jean's parents are not so bad T.T

From now on the last four chapters, will only POV of Connie and Sasha, because this story is 85% Springles! (I've to be realistic, I put a lot Jean Marco on this)

I hope you liked it (I know it's late, but I think I'll amputate my hurt pinky)


	11. Champagne and Grapes

**Notes: **asdkajlkjdslakj Sorry for the delay, I'm lazy as fuck, plus I feel like I'm going to cry because there's only three chapters left ...bye

* * *

_What time is it?_

_It smells like cookies._

_This is…hair?_

I woke up the day after Christmas, all was quiet.

_My cousins are sleeping in my room and I'm sleeping on the couch with Sasha._

_Sasha?!_

_Why am I sleeping with her?_

I was lying on the couch, Sasha had her head and hand on my chest, my arm was around her waist and our legs were intertwined.

I felt my face redden.

_What do I do?_

_I can't move._

_Good time for me want to go to the bathroom._

"Sash" I whispered as I moved her shoulder "wake up"

It was 8:30

She started to move and stretch

Her eyes met mine when she awoke.

"Connie?" she said focusing her eyes and realizing of our situation "why I'm literally on top of you?"

"I don't know" I said "but I need you to move away"

"Why?" she said hugging me and looking at the clock "it's too early, I want to keep sleeping"

_My bladder_

_I think I'll explode._

"Sasha" I said trying to speak as subtle as I could "if you don't want me to pee on you, let me go"

She let me go quickly

"You're a pig, go fast!"

"Be right back" I said running to the bath

_Aahh_

_This feels so good. I never had to endure so much_

_How much milk I drank last night, 5 liters?_

_It's like I hadn't pee in ages._

When I left the bathroom, I went back to the couch.

Sasha was already asleep.

_I had never slept with her before._

_She looks pretty, quiet, without eating anything._

_I must look like a psychopath staring her this way._

I put a blanket over her, I lift her head while I sit and put it on my lap, falling asleep within minutes.

We were woken up at ten in the morning by the delicious smell of eggs and toast.

"Connie" I managed to hear before I needed air

"Aahg" I said removing Sasha's fingers that were pressing my nose "why did you do that?"

She tried to contain her laugh

"I have to" she said before kissing me, like saying good morning "Let's eat"

She took my hand and we went to the kitchen.

We had breakfast with my mother. My uncles had gone about two in the morning.

My mom didn't want to wake my cousins so she left them some cookies and milk from last night.

"So?" my mother said "You got what you wanted?"

_Well, I got a pair of headphones, trousers (two or three sizes bigger, thanks Jean I know you did it on purpose), my always loyal grandma's money..._

_And a kiss from Sasha_

_I think it was better than anything I could ask for._

"Yes" I said before taking Sasha's hand under the table "I have everything that I wanted and more"

"That's good" my mom said smiling "now that I think where we're going to spend New Year? Your uncles are going to travel so we could stay here and invite the guys"

"Actually" Sasha said drinking an orange juice "my mom asked me to invite you to spend New Year at my house. We'll make a dinner and everything, so if you don't mind Mrs. Springer"

_New Year_

_It will be amazing, not only for the dinner, but to be with my favorite assholes and our parents._

"Wonderful" my mom said "I'll bring a little something to receive the year properly"

Sasha and my cousins left around two in the afternoon.

About four o'clock, I received a message from Jean

**Hey Springer, you know where you will spend New Year?**

**Yes, Sasha invites us to her place**

**Her mom's going to cook?**

**Yeah**

**I'm in, your cousins will go?**

_Surely he asks for Dean. He couldn't resist Springer's charm._

**No, they will travel and come back in a few days**

**Oh :\**

**Tell Dean I'm sorry :'(**

**That midget will suffer without Maida**

**He will get over it, he's a Kirschtein, we're strong as rocks**

**Yeaah, like rocks... remember that time when you were stung by a bee?**

**I was ten! And that fucking bee stung me in the face**

**Easy dude, I'm just saying**

**Moving on, what time we should be at Sasha's house?**

_Subtle change of subject Jean_

**It's a diner, so about eight.**

**Ok, I'll see you in a few days dwarf**

**Bye Jean**

Nearly seven, in those programs that are only watch by mothers, were giving tips of how to start the year:

Hug someone of the opposite sex to get lucky in love.

_That's bullshit._

Give yellow underwear for money and red for passion.

_Ok that's weird_

A ring in a cup for engagements

_Mmm_

_Nah_

_That will be for a few years._

Twelve grapes: with each chime eat a grape and make a wish for the New Year.

_Sasha would like that, two things she loves: eat and make wishes._

"Mom" I said trying to get the attention of my mother, who wrote down everything what the program said

"Yes dear?" she said as she continued writing

"Do you think we could do the grape's thing?"

"You want to do that with Sasha?"

_Hell, why do you know me so much?_

"Yes" I said embarrassed

"Then I'll buy a kilo of grapes" she said with a little smile

"Thanks" I said going to my room, I couldn't stand the TV trash anymore. I also had to think about my wishes

_What could I ask for?_

_Grow?_

_No, I must ask something possible_

_Aahg_

_I can't think of anything._

_I should talk to Sasha, she always inspired me._

When I called her, apparently, she was eating.

_It's Sasha, what else did I expect?_

"Hello?" she said with his mouth full.

"Do you have a moment to speak of the Lord?" I said with a nasal voice

"Connie" serious said "you know I have you in my contacts, right?"

_Shit_

"Killjoy" I said "you could have told me you were an atheist or something like that"

"Ok, why you called" She said with a chuckle

_I just wanted to talk to you because you inspire me_

"I wanted to tell you that you should prepare twelve wishes for New Year"

"What?" she said "twelve? Why twelve?"

"Just do it, will you? It will favor you"

"Ok! Jeez"

We talked for a few hours, and I had at least three wishes ready

"Connie, I gotta go, bye" and before I could answer she said "I love you"

And she hung up.

_Four wishes_

_Well, she knows how to get a good revenge._

On day 31th, after buying everything we needed, my mother and I went to Sasha's place

_I can't believe she gave me yellow underwear._

_That she forced me to use it._

_And she bought one to Sasha._

"I won't going to give it to her" I said with the bag in hand

"If you want Sasha had good luck, you should do it" she said as he watched the road.

"I'd rather to she had bad luck than give her _this_" I said pointing to the bag

"If you don't give it to her" she said looking at me while we were in the red "I will and I'll say that you picked it"

_What do I do?_

_I'll be humiliated anyway._

_No way out_

"Okay" I said resignedly "I will give it"

We arrived about seven o'clock. Jean had sent me a message that already were on their way, so I would give it time to Sasha.

I greet Mrs. Braus and my mother went with her to the kitchen to help her with the dinner.

"Hi baby" I said kissing Sasha

"Hi honey" she said blushing slightly.

"I have something for you" I said with the bag in my hand "it was my mother's idea, she saw one of those stupid TV shows and ... well it's a-Look" will pass the bag.

When Sasha saw the content of the bag she blushed even more than me.

"You want me to wear _this_?" Sasha said, eyes fixed on the bag

"N-no! Well yes, it was my mother's idea and I don't know"

"Do you also have one?"

_What?_

"Ye-Yeah" I said, getting off the corner of my pants noting my yellow boxers.

"Be right back" she said going to her room.

_She is gonna wear it?_

_That's sweet._

_But somehow it still disturbs me._

She arrive after a while still blushing.

"Did you put it on?" I ask

_Why I ask that?_

_What else would she have done her room?_

Sasha looked at me and made the same gesture I did earlier, noting the edge of her panties.

It was my turn to blush.

_It's not as if I had never seen anyone in lingerie._

_But is Sasha_

_This must be how she felt when I did it._

"Cute" I said

_Really?! Cute?!_

_I'm a pervert_

Sasha giggled

"Thanks" she said

At that time Jean arrived with his parents, Dean and Marco

The guys stayed with us in the living room watching TV while our parents tidied the table and helped Sasha's mother

"We're lazy as shit" Jean said lying on the couch with his arms around Marco and Dean

"Jean!" his mother shouted from the kitchen "watch your language!"

Everyone, except Jean, laughed. He put his face on Marco's shoulder

Dean forced us to watch a Christmas special of his favorite show.

The repeated although it has already been a week since Christmas.

At first no one wanted to, but gradually we were concerned, it was fun actually.

"It wasn't a good idea" Dean said with the remote control on his hand "I've seen it three times this week and I already know what happens, I will put something else"

"NO!" said the "biggest ones" in unison while Jean took away the control to his brother.

_We are more immature than an eight year old boy_

About eight o'clock, when the program was over, our parents called us for dinner.

It was a beautiful stuffed turkey and various salads.

Throughout the conversation, our parents mentioned the fact that we all were in couples

Less Dean, he was depressed by Maida's absence

Following that, Jean, as always, said one of his ironic comments.

"Hey dwarf" he said as I gave a big bite of turkey that I had on my plate "What will you do with all the porn on your computer? Since now you have Sasha"

Everyone laughed, even Sasha, who was looking at me blushing.

"Jean" his mother said trying to hide her giggling

I choke

_What?_

_How do you know?_

_Rather what does he mean by "now I have Sasha"?_

_Oh_

I couldn't stop coughing, the turkey had been in my throat and I couldn't breathe.

"Dwarf" Jean said stroking my back while the turkey makes his way down through my throat

"Damn you horse face" I said when I finally could breathe.

"I saved your life, in New Year!" Jean said with his hand still on my back "you owe me a big one Springer"

"If you hadn't been an idiot I wouldn't have chocked" I said hitting his ribs.

"Connie" my mother said with a chuckle "you shouldn't have that kind of stuff on your computer. Your cousins use it when they come here"

"Mom is a folder with passwo- I mean...I don't know what you're talking about"

Everyone laughed even harder, less Dean, luckily he still didn't understand much about these things.

_Dean, keep being like this for the next twenty years._

ALL the food was finish about eleven.

_I can't believe we have been able to eat all that and Sasha's still hungry._

_In an hour we will have to eat twelve grapes, I hope I can make it._

_Jean and Marco already know they have to make wishes._

The time we had to spare, we spend it helping Sasha's mother to clean the dishes and sort the courtyard for receive the year under the stars.

_It will be perfect._

Dean fell asleep on the couch.

"You think we should wake him up at midnight" Jean said as he covered his brother with his jacket.

"I think so" I said as I put the grapes on a platter "I don't like to be left aside in New Year, plus, after the toast he can go back to sleep"

"You're right" he said as turned to me "by the way, what are you going to wish?"

_He mustn't have to know _

"Ha" I laughed "like if I going to tell you, Kirschtein"

"Come on!" he said pouting "Tell me"

"You look like Maida when she asked me to take her piggyback, Jean" I said as I walked out to the courtyard.

"You'll start this year with a black eye Springer!" he shouts from the living.

Ten minutes to twelve, Jean's parents awakened their little son; my mother had already divided the pineapple ice cream in cups so we could fill them with champagne later.

Five to twelve and we were on the courtyard, we Dean was a little grumpy on Jean's arms

"Who would you give your first hug?" I told Jean

"I don't know" he said "Dean?"

"I'll allow you to give the first hug to Sasha" I said seriously and a little jealous

"I'll do my best to not obscure your first hug to her" Jean said mockingly.

One minute we were already preparing for the New Year.

_It has been a great year._

_I met Sasha._

_That's the best thing that ever happened to me after meeting Jean and Marco._

The countdown

_Why my stomach turns?_

_They are only ten seconds to a new year._

Twelve o'clock came and I hugged my mother, I said I love you and kiss her on the cheek.

Then I went to Sasha, I had the plate with the twenty four grapes for the wishes, I kiss her before the first bell rang.

Clang

_Waking up every day at her side_

Clang

_Have breakfast with her_

Clang

_Make her blush when I kiss her_

Clang

_Say "I love you" as much as I can_

Clang

_She saying "I love you"_

Clang

_A good future to horse face and Marco_

Clang

_Pass math_

Clang

_Sasha always being my partner in crime_

In milliseconds I had for the next clang, I looked up the bowl of grapes and saw Jean and Marco. They were feeding each other with the grapes while they were making their wishes

Clang

_Remain friends with these assholes_

I look around me, my mom talked with Jean's parents and Sasha's mother.

Dean was asleep in the lawn chair.

Sasha was in front of me with her eyes closed and with a grape in her mouth.

Clang

_Every year being equally perfect like this._

And just like that, it had been a minute of New Year


	12. Marshmallows and hot chocolate

For me today is Wednesday, I'm in time with the chapter and I have nothing to regret.

Okno

Sorry! The delay is because my elbow really hurts (I have something very similar to tendinitis, and I think one of the reasons is to write on the computer... hehehe, shit happens) and believe me, editing a chapter with one hand is HARD.

* * *

_It has been two weeks since New Year_

_And three months since I've been with Connie_

_Should I give him something?_

_I could make a cake, cupcakes or cookies or candy or..._

_Aahg_

_Thinking on food made me hungry._

Before I could stand up to go get something to eat, I received a call from Marco.

"Hi Freckled Jesus" I said from my bed.

"Hi Sash" Marco said with a loving voice

"What's up?"

"We wanted to invite you to a trip for ski in the mountains"

"That would be great, but isn't it too expensive?"

"That's the good thing" he said enthusiastic "Jean's father, in a work draw, won four passes to a hotel and we will stay there for a week FOR FREE!"

"Wow, that's amazing" I said sharing the enthusiasm, "but wait, if Jean's father won, why you're calling me instead of that horse face?"

"He's too lazy" Marco said "plus, he went to the bathroom and I think it's going to be for a long time, cause he took his phone"

I overheard Jean's voice screaming in the background and Marco's giggling

"Marco! ...Jean no!…Aahh! ...You bastard!"

"Guys" I laughed "the invitation?"

"Sorry Sasha" Jean said with Marco's laugh in the back round

"We also called to ask you to call Connie to inform him"

"Ok Jean" I said "I hope you haven't killed Marco"

"Not yet," he said "I'll send you a message with the details later, bye"

"Bye, Jean"

After hanging up, I decided to go down to the kitchen for a snack, to satisfy my hunger. While I was making a sandwich, I receive Jean's message.

I dialed Connie, giving a big bite to my tuna sandwich.

"Hey babe" he answer

_It's amazing how much I like he call me that._

_It makes me feel warm in the stomach._

_Focus Braus._

"Hi honey," I said "I 'm calling on behalf of Jean"

"That horse face," he said confused "what do he want?"

"He called me saying that he broke up with Marco" I said with a sad tone

"What" he said shocked "Why?"

"He said he couldn't lie any longer" I continued "he said he loves you and he wants to be with you"

Connie didn't say anything for a moment

_I had to, it was the perfect time._

"I hate you" he shouted, breaking my eardrums "I almost got in a heart attack!"

I couldn't contain my laughter

"Sorry," I said, "it was the perfect opportunity! Besides, that should teach you how to make a real phone's prank"

"What do you want? Seriously" he said angrily.

"First, your voice sounds very sexy when you're angry" I joked

_Well, it's true at some point_

"Second, Jean, well, his father, invite us to the mountains to ski, a hotel and the best part FOR FREE!"

"Are you serious?" he said "That's awesome, when?"

"According to his text" I said checking my phone "next week"

"I'm in!" Connie said very enthusiastic

"Great," I said "but I need you to come with me to buy snow clothes"

"When you want to go?"

"Are you free on Saturday?" I said looking at the calendar "we'll go on Tuesday of next week"

"Okay I'll see you then, bye"

"Goodbye" said

Before hang up, Connie said

"Sasha"

"Yes?" I said approaching the phone to my ear

"I love you" he said, but, this time, he didn't hang up before I could answer.

"Love you too, Connie" I said with a stupid smile on my face

"Ha Ha" he quipped "I know, why wouldn't you?"

_Yeah, why wouldn't I?_

"I don't know" I said "because you are smaller, crazy and asshole than any other"

"Tch, thanks babe, did you hear that?" he said with a sad tone "it was the sound of my heart breaking"

"You know it's a joke baldy, see ya"

"Ok" he laughed "bye"

On Saturday of that week, I gather with Connie at the mall.

I put the shirt he had given to me three months ago

_Despite having washed, it still has his odor._

"Hi Sash" he said with a kiss

"Hi Connie" I said smiling

He realized that I was wearing his shirt.

"Do you still have that thing?" he said surprised with a pink tint on his cheeks.

"Why I wouldn't?" I said "besides, it looks better on me than you"

He smiled

"Yeah," he finally said taking my hand and started walking "and what are you going to buy?"

"Mmm, a jacket and boots" I said

"Do you have sweaters?" he said, looking at the store windows that were left behind in our walk.

"I have some, why?"

"Because I have a pair that I don't use anymore" he cleared his throat and said, "and I wanted to give them to you"

"Okay" I said tightening his hand to call his attention "but I'll buy something you today, you have given me enough clothes"

"It's not necessary" he said

"Unless you want one of my girl t-shirts" I smiled

"Okay," he said "you convinced me"

Despite what anyone thinks of women in the mall, we stay too long in the stores to finally buy nothing

I'm not like that.

"I hate shopping" I said as we walked looking for the sports shop.

"You must be the only girl who hates to do it" Connie said smiling.

"I know, you think it's weird?" I said with my head down

"No" he said searching my eyes, "I think we would have problems in the future, because I also hate shopping"

"And why you agree to come?" I said confused.

"For you" he said proudly

"Aww, you're a cheesy, baldy" I said before kissing him.

As we walked, several mocked of Connie for having a girlfriend taller than him.

"At least I have a girlfriend!" he said flipping them off

I just laughed.

About half an hour after arriving at the mall, I only have to buy boots so we could get out of there.

In the shoe store, I take off one sneaker and when I were going to try on the boot, Connie took it off my hand and told me

"I'll help you, my _lady_"

"Thank you, _sir_" I said laughing

The boot didn't fit in.

Connie had both hands on it and pushed with all his strength against my foot, the shop assistants and people who were there were looking at us, some were trying to contain their laughter.

_This asshole_

"Connie" I said trying to stop my laughter "you have to unzip it"

"Oh" he said blushing

There was no effort to do to enter the boot.

"Perfect" he said proud of himself

"Yeah" I said, looking around me, there were still barefoot people watching us "let's go before you want to "help me" again"

"Well, sorry for being a gentleman!" he said lifting his arms.

I paid the boots and we walked out.

He offered to carry bags so we could hold hands when we're walking

_He is a gentleman_

_Or at least he tries._

When we were about to leave, I saw in a store the perfect gift for Connie.

"Connie" I said pointing to the beanie that stood out from the cabinet

"What's up?" he said before following the direction of my finger "you want to give me that beanie"

"You like it?" I said

"I think it wouldn't be possible love you more" he said with puppy eyes

I laughed

"I think that's a yes"

I bought the beanie that had Homer Simpson's face on it.

_It's perfect for Connie._

On Tuesday of that week we were in Mr. Kirschtein car, making our way to the mountains.

Connie looks awesome with that beanie.

"Guys" Mr. Kirschtein said "you're going to be alone in this hotel, so I will tell you know immediately, there are cameras in all the room. If you do "something" the receptionist are going to call me and I'll come to pick you up before you can even put your clothes on"

We all blush

_I know he is Jean's father and we are teenagers, but it was necessary?_

_I mean, I didn't even thought about that till now_

_And, what if Connie did?_

My thought made me blush even more.

"D-Dad, that wasn't necessary" said Jean

"You'll show me if it was or not" his father said with a smirk

The rest of the journey was uncomfortable. We looked each other and move away the view when our eyes met.

_Thank you, Mr. Kirschtein._

When we arrived at the hotel, Mr. Kirschtein left us in front of the room's door.

"You guys have fun" he said mocking "see you in a week"

There were two bedrooms, each with two beds.

_He made sure of all_

_Well, as any parent would._

Jean and Marco were installed in a room and Connie and I in the other.

We were ten minutes looking for the cameras.

When we finally find them, we started to do crazy faces and dance in front of them.

When we were in the hall, the "watchers" who were in the central desk, looked at us strangely.

"Snoopers" said Jean whispering

We all laughed.

None other than Jean could ski. He had come here a few times before.

"Ok" Jean said putting his skis and poles in position "like this you'll accelerate" he change of position "and like this you'll stop. It's a downhill with very little slope, so you're not going to fall"

Lie.

Marco, Connie and I fell like dominoes.

It hurt, but none, not even Jean endured the laughter.

After a few hours, we knew, at least, stay on our skis.

"You suck at this" Jean said "we better go to the Jacuzzi"

"Jacuzzi?! " the others said in unison

"Why you didn't tell us there was a Jacuzzi?!" Marco said "We were falling here in the snow for hours"

"I thought I had told you" Jean said with a shrug "that mean, you didn't bring swimsuits?"

"No!" we said exasperated

_I'll kill him._

"All right!" he said raising his hands "we can buy ones in the hotel store, calm down"

We entered the hotel and we bought the first and cheapest swimwear in the store.

We headed immediately to the Jacuzzi that was in our own room, but none of us, except Jean, knew it.

"You go first," Jean said "I'll make some hot chocolate"

"With marshmallows please" I said before entering the hot tub.

"Sure Sash" he said rolling his eyes

"Aahh" I said when I was in the Jacuzzi next to Connie, who put his arm around my shoulders.

Jean came with a delicious cup of hot chocolate.

We stay in the Jacuzzi till ten o'clock, we were exhausted.

Connie and I said goodnight to and Jean Marco and went to our room.

"We can't sleep together" Connie said

"Nope" I said sounding disappointed

"I have an idea!" he said going right to the beds

He approached his bed to mine. They were within arm's length.

"You're a genius," I said with a big smile.

We put on our pajamas and went to our respective beds.

We sleep holding hands.

_This isn't so bad._

_I mean_

_It's not like I want to sleep with Connie cuddling, with my face in his neck._

_Feeling his odor_

We were awakened by the receptionist, who called the room at eight o'clock in the morning, cause the buffet serve breakfast until 9:30.

Connie got up and wrote _good morning and thank you_ on a paper and put it in front of the camera.

_He hates to be awakened, but he says that the fact that the hotel staff have to wake hours early to get everything ready and also call each room to wake the guests, sucks. And they deserve, at least, the good morning._

We said good morning to Jean and Marco, we got dressed and went down to the dining room together, when we passed the reception, the receptionist who called us this morning, smile to Connie. It was as a token of gratitude.

We ate breakfast and headed out to ski, not to beginners zone as yesterday, but the normal/advanced zone, which had curves and was slightly steeper.

"Shit" said Connie looking downhill

"Oh, come on" Jean said hitting his back "it isn't that hard"

"Jean" Marco said "for three people who learned this YESTERDAY, is very hard"

"Just do what I do" Jean responded when low skiing down till the first corner

"Are you going to follow him?" Connie said to Marco

"If I fall, I will on him" Marco said before you start your journey

_It would be fun to watch Marco fall on Jean _

"Your go first," Connie said

_Pff, coward_

"Okay" I said, "but you better not stay here"

"I follow you" he said with a smile.

I descend slowly, I was about to get to where Jean and Marco were.

Suddenly I felt someone shouting at me, but I ignore him. He had enough space to pass by me.

"Move" the stranger said before pushing me.

I fell on the icy snow, near to dangerously sharp rocks.

"Aahh" I complained as I tried to get up

_Moron._

I ran my hand over my face, which had filled with snow. The glove was stained with blood

_Perfect_

After doing that I heard someone coming skiing. It was Connie

"Hey you!" he shouted furiously, passing by me, following the man who had pushed me.

Jean came to me while I was following Connie with the view.

_He's going too fast._

When he turned on the curve, I couldn't see him more, Jean helped me to steady myself in the skis and before I could say "thank you", we heard Marco yell

"Connie" following immediately the direction that Connie had taken.

"Shit," Jean said before slipping through the snow, I lost him from my view in the same curve as the others.

_Oh no_

_Connie._

* * *

**You:** this fucker update the chapter on a Saturday and also leaves us with that ending? FUCK THIS SHIT!

**Me:** don't hate me, I feel awful, love me!

**For those interested in other jobs.**

I'm finishing a Springles one-shot, is something like an apology for the delay, so if my hand allows me, you'll be able to read it soon (maybe today at dawn or tomorrowujuju)  
And I'm also working on the second part of _My best treasure_.

Yes, more kawaii homo on my computer, so be patience my fellas


	13. Bonbons and Memes

**Notes: **Have you ever imagine Connie in a suit? OMG do it, NOW.  
I'm sorry about the delay, I have problems with finish things cause ends are always sad and meh.

Plus, I have exams, works, books to read for school and blah blah.

* * *

I remember the rage against the guy who had pushed Sasha.

I remember ignoring Marco and the signs that marked the beginning of the advanced level for chasing that idiot.

_My head_

_I ache all over_

_What happened to that asshole?_

_I heard Jean chasing him and Marco screaming my name, but I didn't hear Sasha._

_I hope she's okay._

_I'm in the hotel._

_There's that horrible fruit's paint that was in front of my bed._

"Sasha?" I said when I opened my eyes

Sat on the other bed were Jean and Marco.

"Connie" Sasha said with some dried tears on her cheeks. She had a cut on her face.

_Surely she was made that when she fell in the snow_

_If I catch that jerk, I'll make sure he won't be able to walk again._

"Dwarf" Jean said standing from the bed, "I'm glad you're okay"

"What happened?" I said

"You fell, douchebag" he said hitting my arm, which apparently had a plaster.

_He had a scar on his lip._

"Chasing that idiot" he continue "you get into the more advanced zone and, as you're a shit skiing, you fell as the greatest idiots"

"At least you caught that son of a bitch, right?" I replied pointing his mouth

"I gave him what he deserved" he said slamming his fist into the other hand's palm "he was one of those rich kids who believe that everything belongs to them"

_You should know that you're a rich kid, but at least try to respect others._

"So?" I said "What is my diagnosis?"

"According to this" Marco said showing a paper and reading it from the bed "you fractured your right wrist and you had three stitches on the forehead"

I raise my hand feeling my forehead to find a band.

"Awesome," I said

_Scars are the best_

"Idiot," said Sasha hitting my stomach "you scared me as hell"

"Sorry," I said almost airless "I couldn't let go that asshole"

And then, I thought

_I ruin them the holydays_

"Guys" I said my arm at them "Go skiing, I'm fine right here"

"Yeah," Marco said getting out of bed "let's leave our best friend alone in a hotel room while we go skiing"

He hit my head

"You're an idiot" he finished

"Marco!" I said surprised "Jean has completely corrupted you"

"Hey!" Jean said, and then he looked at Marco "Well, maybe a little bit"

"We won't going to leave you here alone Connie" Sasha said squeezing my hand.

"What are we going to do?" I said, trying to convince them to leave the room and have fun, "we have three days left to be here"

"Look dwarf" Jean said "we have cards, movies and a freaking Jacuzzi. Marco and I could go down, find the food and come back here if you want"

"It's a fact," I said, thinking out loud

"What?" Marco said

"You're the best" I said a little embarrassed.

"Aww" the three said before hugging me

"Guys" I said

"Yes?" Jean said

"My arm," I replied wincing of pain

They went off as fast as possible and they began to laugh

"What a way to ruin the moment, dwarf" Jean said

"Who would ever throw over someone who has a cast?" I laughed

We spent the next three days playing cards, when we were bored losing to Marco, we watched movies and, in the nights, before going to bed, we soaked in the hot tub.

_At least I don't have to withstand falling in the snow._

_I still think they should go out and ski, but I'll never convince them_

_I adore them._

When the time to left came, we said goodbye to the receptionist, who had already become so accustomed to our faces and dances on camera as our notes of _good morning and good night._

Before leaving, by chance, we find the guy who had pushed Sasha.

Jean gave him a black eye and a split lip.

He was accompanied by two other, who, apparently, convinced him to apologize.

"Sorry," he said bound "I was an idiot"

"At least you know that" Jean said with contempt.

"I hope we don't have to repeat that," Marco said "none of us know ski, you could have done something worse than a fractured wrist"

"If you don't know how to ski, you shouldn't be here," the guy said staring us contemptuously

"Dennis" said one of his friends

"People shouldn't live without a brain" I said "but you are here, don't you?"

Those who watched us, laughed at the way the guy stared at me.

"I-I um ... you're a... ehh" Dennis said blushing.

"Let's go" Jean said "it's going to dusk before he can gave a comeback"

Jean's father was waiting in the car right outside the hotel.

"Come on, heroes" he said, opening the back door.

_The receptionist must have called him._

_That's mean my mom knows it too._

_Fuck._

On the way home, we told Mr. Kirschtein how started the fight with this guy, Dennis.

"What an idiot" he said as he drove "push a woman. That guy shouldn't call himself a man"

_Same here, Mr. Kirschtein_

The first that came home was Sasha. She was received by her mother as if she hadn't been home for years.

We got to my house, I take my suitcase and said goodbye to the guys and Mr. Kirschtein.

My mom hugged me with all her strength before she could close the door after coming home.

_Why no one think of the plaster?_

_Seriously, it hurts._

"Why did you have to play the hero?" she said, still hugging me.

"He pushed Sasha, now she has a wound on her face. Plus, I fell before I could kick his ass"

"At least it wasn't that bad" she said when he left my

"Yeah, but now I have an awesome scar," I smiled pointing my forehead.

She hit on the head

"Ouch! ...Really? Nobody cares that I have stitches on my head?" I said rubbing.

_She couldn't help laughing._

I went to my room and I lay in my bed

_My head still hurts_

I look at my plaster, which was already signed by Marco and Sasha. It was also decorated by the "beautiful" Jean's drawings.

_I'm going to be with this for a month._

_It itches_

I look at my desk for something to scratch it. All that was long enough was a pencil.

_Aahh, what a delight_

_Shit_

_I can't believe it._

"Mom!" yelled from my room

"What happen, dear?" she said from the doorway.

"Can you bring me a pair of pliers or something?"

"Why you want it for?"

"We could say that a pencil 'fell' in my plaster" I said resigned

She laughed a bit before bringing me a sufficiently long forceps.

_Okay_

_I just have to reach the pencil_

_There it is._

_Now pull_

I sneeze

_Shit_

_Why is this happening to me?_

"Did you take it off?" my mother said after a while

"I'm just going to say, I'll have to wait a month to get that pencil back" I said passing her the tweezers

She started to laugh as hard as she could.

"Yes" I said "make fun of your son"

"You're so silly" she said still laughing

"Mom!" I said as I arched my eyebrows

"I'm sorry" she said quieter "I'm going to make the dinner"

"Ok" I said leaning back in my bed with my computer.

_Meme time._

_Why is there a countdown for two weeks?_

_What happens in two weeks?_

I saw the calendar.

February 14

_Oh no_

_Valentine's Day_

_I hate Valentine's Day!_

_Whenever couples making out in public and you can't say anything because it's "their day"_

_Wait a minute._

_Now I'm with Sasha._

_I'll be one of those couples._

_Also it will be four months since we're together_

_I have to show off._

_It's not the first time I'm saved by the memes._

_I had to take her to dinner. Its Sasha was after all. But not fast food. It had to be a fancy restaurant, but cheap._

_Who knows a place?_

The only one that came to my mind was Jean.

_His parents always take him to that kind of places, plus he's the only one who can lend me a suit._

"What's up?" he answered after a while

"Hi horse face" I said "I need a favor"

"What do you want now?"

"You know any fancy and cheap restaurant?"

"I know a couple, why?"

I must tell him, I was going to ask him for a suit anyway.

"I want to take Sasha for Valentine's Day"

"Aww" he said "dwarf, you've softened my heart"

"I also wanted you to lend me a suit"

He began to laugh

"I can lend you one of Dean if you want"

_This douchebag_

"Ok thanks Jean, send the restaurant name later, bye..."

Before I could hang up, Jean shouts

"Dwarf, wait!"

"What?" I said in a serious tone

"Don't get so sensitive," he said "I can give you an old one, if you want"

"Okay," I said "are you free tomorrow?"

"Sure," he said "you can accompany me to buy a gift for Marco"

"Deal horse face, bye"

"Bye dwarf"

The next day, I went Jean's place and he lend me a suit that he had occupied when he was fourteen.

I take it to the bathroom to try it on.

_This cannot be possible_

I left the bathroom dragging the pants under my feet.

"Are you serious?" I told Jean, who was waiting on the couch "how something that you wear two years ago is still baggy to me?"

"Pff, don't worry dwarf " he laughed "we could make a vast, cut it and ready. About the sac, we can ask my mother for some help"

"Okay," I said resignedly "and the restaurant?"

"If you want I could make your reservation now, you want French or a normal one"

"Normal please" I said "I can't bear with the idea of not knowing what I eat"

"Ok" he smiled as he pulled out his cell phone and called the restaurant

While Jean was talking, I was deep in my thoughts

_Hopefully she like the way I look._

_Well, how I'm going to look._

_I still feel something is missing._

_A gift_

Suddenly I felt an indescribable pain in my plastered arm.

"Aahh" I scream "why did you do that Kirschtein?!"

"You didn't answer" he shrugged "what were you thinking?"

"Nothing, Jean"

"Okay," he said sighing "go change, I want you to come with me to buy Marco's gift"

"Ok" I said

We went to the mall

"What are you going to give to Marco?" I ask as we walked

He just raised his eyebrows suggestively

"I hate that face," I said

He said nothing, just smirked.

We entered the first pharmacy we found.

_Why are we here?_

_Does his mother asked for something?_

We went straight to the cash register.

_He wants devolution?_

"Hello," Jean said to the pharmacist

"Good afternoon" he responded "who can I help you?"

"Can you give me a box of condoms please?"

_What?!_

_Why he want that..._

_Oh no_

_Uugh_

The pharmacist saw my blush and smiled.

_Thanks Jean, now I can never return to this place._

Because I couldn't tolerate Jean smiling face and the pharmacist face, I decided to give a look to the little pharmacy. I arrive by chance in front of a vending machine toys.

_I remember when I asked my mom money for these things._

_What they sold now?_

_Plastic rings?_

I looked for the change I had in my pocket and use it on the machine

_Pull a cute one, please._

A little ball came out from the machine, containing a small plastic ring. It was green with a little star in the middle.

_It's perfect._

"You're too old for that kind of stuff," Jean said when put his hand on my shoulder trying to see what I had in my hand "and it's girly"

"Shut up," I said keeping the ring in my pocket "I thought we were going to buy Marco's gift"

"Here it is" he said lifting the bag from the pharmacy

"I hate you" I said hitting the bag, which hit his nose

"You love me, dwarf" he said putting his arm on my shoulders and dragged me out of the pharmacy while the pharmacist and other customers look at us.

_I hate this asshole._

"Are you really going to give Marco _that_ for Valentine's Day?" I said as we left the mall

"No, I bought him a shirt a week ago," he said, smiling "but you never know"

"And why you forced me to accompany you to buy them?"

"You think you're the only one who can play pranks, dwarf?"

_You win this time, Kirschtein._

"Ok" he said looking at his watch "let's go home, my mom must have arrived already, so we could fix the suit"

"As you say," I answered.

The suit, after the awesome work of Mrs. Kirschtein, it was perfect.

"I look like a fucking James Bond" I said as I looked in the mirror

"Yes" Jean said sarcastically "if you close one eye, turn your head and close your other eye, you're identical"

"Ha ha" I quipped as I hit him in the stomach "you're so funny"

When Valentine's Day was in a week, I sent a message to Sasha, telling her that I'll take her to dinner, but I didn't reveal where, I just told her to get herself pretty.

_She looks pretty always, anyway._

_I told her I would fetch her home, I can't go by bus with a suit and walk is not an option either._

I went downstairs to talk to my mother.

"Mom," I said when she was cleaning the kitchen

"Yes dear?" she said without looking up

"Can I borrow the car to take Sash to a restaurant?"

He looked up and looked at me thoughtfully

_Say yes, please_

_I know I'm with a plaster, but it's necessary._

"Okay," she said

_Uff_

"Thanks mom -"

"But," she interrupted putting her finger in my mouth "you're going to wash the dishes without complaining, for a month"

_A month?!_

"Okay," I said resignedly

_Sasha's worth it._

"I also think, if you want to impress Sasha" she continue "you should clean the car"

_Ok, she's taking profit of the situation_

"Deal" I said "thanks Mom"

Vacuum inside a car with one hand, it's hard. The one, who says otherwise, is a liar.

Valentine's Day came and I was ready for my date with Sasha. And before going through it, I decided to buy a box of bonbons.

_She loves filled ones. Well, she loves them all, but especially the filled ones._

I arrive to Sasha's house when it was ten minutes to seven. I stay still in the car, my hand on the wheel, the box of bonbons in the passenger seat and the small plastic ring in my shirt's pocket.

_Go to the door._

_It's just a date._

_You just have to go tell her how you feel and run out of there._

_Aahg_

I hit my head against the steering wheel honking the car horn.

_Shit_

I get off the car as quick as I could, the bonbon's box in my hand and I head right to the door.

_Apparently they didn't hear._

_Ok Springer, this is the time._

_Ring the bell._

_Now_

_Why I don't do it?_

I looked at my watch, six fifty-eight.

_Ring the fucking bell._

I force myself to press the little button that was right next to the door.

I was received by Sasha's mother.

"Hi Connie" she said before kissing my cheek "you look very handsome"

"He he, thank you ma'am" I said scratching the back of my neck "is Sasha ready? -Wow"

I saw Sasha walking downstairs, just like they do in the movies. She looked so beautiful in that green dress and with her hair down.

_Why she do this to me?_

_She makes me blush in front of her mother._

"Hello" I said "are those for me?"

_Say something, fast._

"What?" I said "ah, bonbons, yeah they are for you"

"Thanks honey," she said, taking the box off my hand and kissing me "are we leaving?"

"S-Sure " I said "bye Mrs. Braus"

"Bye guys," she said smiling "What time you'll be back?"

"About ten o'clock" I said

"Okay, take care" she told us before leaving us at the door

After closing the door Sasha asked me

"Are we going to walk?"

"Nope," I said taking the car keys from my pocket, removing the alarm "your carriage is waiting, madam"

"How did you get your mother's car?"

"I had to take a couple of conditions, but for you, it worth it" I said proudly.

"Aww" she said posing a kiss on my cheek "thanks Connie"

"Are we going?" I ask

"Yeah" she said smiling and taking my arm

I opened the passenger door and we lend to the restaurant. On the way Sasha was eating her bonbons and she gave me some mouth.

_Mmm, mint._

_She just gives it to me because she doesn't like mint._

_But I still appreciate it._

We arrived at the restaurant and the waiter led us to the reserved table for two.

_Jean did a great job._

_I'll tell thank that asshole later._

We ordered our food and waited to be served.

_Should I ask her now? Or I could do it after dinner or in the car the way home..._

"Connie" Sasha said looking at me worried, "what's the matter?"

_I have to tell her._

"Nothing," I said

_Moron._

"You look worried" she said looking at her empty plate "I ordered too expensive food?"

_Damn_

"No, not at all" I said putting my hand on hers "I have to tell you something"

"What?" she said more relieved

I looked around, luckily there were no waiter near and the other tables were far away from ours.

"Ok" I sighed

I stood from the chair and I knelt, looking for the ring in my pocket.

"Connie, what are you doing?" Sasha said looking around

_I don't even know_

"Sasha" I said with the ring between my fingers "I'm not asking for your hand"

_Well, not yet_

"Is a promise" I continue " the promise that I'll never going to walk away from you, take you to dinner, make you laugh, ward off your tears and spend every Valentine's Day with you"

She just looked at me, stunned.

_Actually I'd feel the same._

I hadn't noticed Sasha's tears till I find myself wiping them with my thumb.

"Connie" she said

"Yes?" I said to still kneeling on the floor

_I think my heart will explode._

"Yes," she said as she stretched her right hand "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what happens"

_Oh my god._

I put the plastic ring on her finger, the one which, normally, engagement rings are.

She looked at her hand, smiled and leaned forward to kiss me.

"You know I love green" she said smiling.

"And I love you" I said as I sat on the chair looking into her eyes.

"I know," she said smirking "so you want to marry me"

"Shut up" I said embarrassed "you want to marry me too"

While we ate, none of us looked away from the other.

_Someday I'll bring her here again and I I'm going to propose her._

_Now I'm sure she'll say yes._

We finished dinner, I pay the bill and we get out of there. In the way to Sasha's place, she put her head on my shoulder and looked at her little ring of plastic.

_I'm glad she had liked it._

We were on the driveway five minutes before ten. I left the car in contact and I looked Sasha.

"You want me to leave you at the door?" I asked

"No" she said putting her hand on mine "I want to stay here for a while"

I leaned over to kiss her.

_I can taste dinner's potatoes, delicious._

She left the car at ten, I said goodbye to her with a little honk and I went home. While I was watching the road, which was lit only by the lights, all I could think about was how curious it was fate.

_Like everyone, I had girlfriends and I like them, but I never felt what I feel for Sasha. She complements me. It's as if we were created to be together._

Neither would have thought that that dinner, that simple four months anniversary's dinner, would be the first of many dinners to come in the future.

And you know, I think I could get used to that, Valentine's Day didn't sound so bad after all.

* * *

**Notes: **A little reminder, the next week chapter is the final one of this fic...so yeah...I'm going to cry right now.


End file.
